


If Tomorrow Never Happens

by AnnieDominie20, Jay_23



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, New York City, Nicole is a gentlewoman, Waverly is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDominie20/pseuds/AnnieDominie20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_23/pseuds/Jay_23
Summary: Nicole Haught was unsure about what her future might hold for her, or if she would ever make it to see her future. Seeing as she moved to New York City for a particular purpose, she thought there would not be much left of her in her life.  But when she first laid eyes on the stubborn Waverly Earp and her sister Wynonna, who also happens to live across the street from her, there Nicole had to make it somehow well worth living.





	1. Chapter 1

**20 thJune, 2018**

 

After a long and tiring 10 hours on the train and an hour through the bustling traffic of New York City, Mom and I have finally reached my grandfather’s house in a quiet neighborhood on the Lower East side. He and my grandmother used to live at an apartment on the Upper East side where you could see the whole Central Park from the 56thfloor. However, after my grandmother passed away, he decided to move and spend the rest of his life in a much quieter place. After 10 years living in Montreal, Mom and I have decided to move back in with him and to take care of him since he is alone, and needs accompany. Yet I wonder what my future holds for me here in New York, unknowingly if my future will ever happen.

**21 stJune, 2018**

I was standing in front of Grand Central Terminal waiting for a cab when I overheard two girls conversing over about having a dating and sexual life. Now, I have a knack for eavesdropping other people’s businesses, but hear me when I say, this was worth the eavesdrop. As I slowly took a few steps closer to them I overheard them clearly for what one girl was about to say to the other girl.

 

“Waverly, if you don’t start dating people soon enough, aren’t you worried you might die a hot virgin?”

 

I was sipping my cup of coffee and suddenly choked on it when she asked the girl next to her, but I managed to restrain myself from making them notice me. The older-looking girl looked attractive with her wavy brown hair wearing black leather pants and jacket and a white singlet, whereas the girl next to her looked somewhat conservative with her long white blouse and her long grey pants wearing Birkenstock sandals but above it all she was the kind of girl that looked as if one would find hard to resist looking away from.

 

“Wynonna, don’t be ridiculous,” said the other girl in an annoying manner whilst pushing her red glasses onto her nose, “I have so much going on with the restaurant and my MBA course so I wouldn’t even care less if I die a virgin, and also stop interfering with what’s happening in my life and worry about yours and the restaurant.”

 

“Oh, come on Babygirl, being your older and only sister, I should be responsible for guiding you to the right passage of love. And for that I am taking you shopping next weekend for a whole new wardrobe and out with these dull clothes you’re wearing right now,” said the older girl with disgust, “Besides, how else are you going to attract people if your C-cup breasts aren’t showing out, huh?”

 

That night, as I switched the lights off in my room, I turned and spotted a window open with the lights on at the apartment on the other side of the street. A girl was moving around in that room. So being curious as I am, I went out into the balcony in front of my room and looked out across to get a closer look on the girl. Turns out it was the conservative girl from the Grand Central Terminal. I couldn’t believe that she lives right across from me. I kept eyeing on her every movement without realizing how excited I was from seeing her again. She was in a black tank top and white shorts, with her hair bundled up high in a bun with a scrunchie and wearing those red glasses. Even with the plainest of clothing somehow it became not so easy for me to shift my eyes away from her. After a little while I saw her kneeling down next to her bed beginning to pray. Although she looked to be the purest being to have ever walked on this earth, she seems to express some sadness. Why a young, beautiful girl is living through an unhappy life is something I have yet to figure out. She then stood up and walked over to switch off her light and the room became dark. I kept looking over to her room still having her in my wonderous mind. Until I then suddenly shook my head back into realizing how late and dark it is outside and went back into my room. As I climbed onto my bed, I stared up at the ceiling going back to thinking of her and wondering what she would be like.

 

Do you think she’ll like me?

 

**22 ndJune 2018**

 

I woke up to the sound of kids playing and shouting outside the street. Realizing how late it was I freshened up, went downstairs and into the kitchen only to be greeted by mom and grandpa with a kiss. I decided I’ll eat my bowl of cereal outside, so I kissed them both on the cheeks and headed my way out to the front of the house where all the kids were playing basketball on the streets. As I was eating and enjoying my late morning, I heard shouts coming from the apartment across the street. It was the apartment of the girls from the Grand Central Terminal arguing with each other. Their argument caught my attention and so I gazed at them overhearing as to what they were arguing about. The younger girl was shouting over the older girl (who from what I overheard at the Grand Central Terminal is called Wynonna) “Are you ever going to grow up or not! Our loan bills are due, and you are kicking customers out from the restaurant when you know they are our only customers for the day.”

 

A moment of silence occurred and then Wynonna responded “What should you do if someone says that your butts are needed to be lifted? Ohhh, I am sorry, I forgot, you would probably just ignore them ‘cause you would think that they are right!”

 

“You are so unbearable Wynonna! I don’t even know what to do with you.” the younger one said with clear disappointment.

 

“Hey, Babygirl, look. I know I fuck things up sometimes and I am sorry. I promise you it won’t happen again.” Wynonna said before the younger girl walked away without saying goodbye.

 

Their argument seemed serious and I felt I was invading their serious matter. But still I kept staring at them and didn’t want to look away. From then I felt pitiful towards them so much I wish there was any way I could help them get out of this trouble they are at. But to them I was an outsider and a stranger and hadn’t even met them yet.

 

I finished my bowl of cereal and was still watching the kids playing basketball outside, when I saw the younger looking girl walked out of the door and was walking in a rushed manner. Not long after the older girl Wynonna came out and caught me looking at her with an unutterable expression.

 

“Hey Red, new here? Never seen you before,” she asked me.

 

“Yeah, just got here two days ago, I’m just staying here.” I pointed towards grandpa’s house.

 

“Oh! I ought to make him my sugar daddy but it seems like he already got himself a sugar baby.” She finished off with a wink.

 

I knew she was just joking so I took it lightly and said, “Don’t you worry he is just my grandpa, I’m only here for a few months, who knows may be for a few days. So, your road is clear.”

 

“You are funny.” I didn’t know if it was a compliment, anyway she carried on saying, “So what brings you here in this crazy city?”

 

“It’s kinda very personal but it involves a girl who made me come here.” I could see her frowning at my answer but then it became normal.

 

“Anyways, getting late. See you another time Red. Tell Mr. Osborne I said ‘Hi’.” She turned on her heels and walked off towards the main road.

 

The rest of the day was pretty normal but as the evening came, again founding myself in the balcony staring over the street towards that pretty girl’s room. This time she caught me looking at her but without reacting she closed the window.

 

**25 thJune 2018**

 

For the past couple of days, I got myself busy with my personal matters. It was a Sunday and I was hoping I would get to see more of the pretty girl. I thought maybe it would be the right time to introduce myself to her, seeing as though Wynonna knows me already the other day. It has been four days and I still don’t know her name. I didn’t even ask about her to Grandpa either. In the four days that I have seen her, she always seemed serious and coming from me I was beginning to worry. The amount of stress she has to carry in those small shoulders of hers.

 

The day went by pretty quickly and I couldn’t figure out a single way to introduce myself to her. I stayed in my room looking over at their apartment the whole day. It was around six in the evening when I heard Wynonna saying goodbye to the younger girl. I didn’t know what I was thinking but with the younger girl finally alone at their apartment I ran downstairs, grabbed a container and went straight across the street towards their house.

 

I knocked on the door and opens the younger girl with her sweatpants and a tee with a unicorn on it. My gosh could she be any more adorable. I kept staring at her until her cleared throat woke me and said, “Hi, can I help you?”

 

I was so nervous, but I finally spoke, “Ahh, ummm. Hi, I’m Nicole. I am your neighbor Mr. Osborne’s granddaughter and I was hoping if I could ask for some sugar. You see, I was getting ready to bake a chocolate cake and then I found out there wasn’t enough sugar at home. I thought if I could get some off from you then I would return to you the same amount in a few days.” I finished off without taking a breath.

 

“You need sugar.” She said with furrowed brows.

 

“Yup! Sugar. Just like 2 cups of it.” I was still panting from my sprint from crossing to get to there.

 

“Yeah, sure, but first you need some water. Come in.” She gestured me in and I entered.

 

Their home was quite the same as Grandpa’s but more decorated. She led me to the living room and offered me to sit down on the sofa whilst she went to get a glass of water for me. The living room was small very tidy, clean and the space was very well utilized. When she came back and handed over the glass of water, I thanked her and said that she has a beautiful home.

 

She shook her head and thanked me back in return. She then said, “I don’t think you’re here for the sugar at all. I have noticed you few moments ago when you were looking over towards my room.”

 

I was taken aback. Oh shit. She caught me here. Then was the time I need to tell her something more convincing. I started, “You’re right. I don’t need any sugar. Actually, I have been meaning to introduce myself to you; I am Nicole, Nicole Haught. I came here a few days ago and didn’t have a chance to meet new people. So here I am just trying to socialize.”

 

“Why did you choose me to socialize?” she immediately responded.

 

“You seemed like an interesting girl.” I gave my reason.            

 

“You don’t know me.” She fought back.

 

“I want to know you.” The words just slipped out of my lips.

 

“But I don’t.” She sounded clear.

 

“Why not? Are you a murderer?” I said with a smirk on my face.

 

“Do I look like one?” I could feel the anger in her.

 

“No.” I was certain.

 

“Then why did you assume something like that?” she asked me back.

 

“Because you are acting strange.” She really was.  
  


“Oh, wow, now I am strange too?” The situation was getting serious and I needed to divert it.

 

“Do you ever smile?” I tried to change the subject. But it was something that was on my mind.

 

“What.” Her brows were frowned again.

 

“I asked if you ever smile.” I emphasized on each word.

 

“Yes I do smile but why is that of your concern?” Now she seemed puzzled.

 

“Because I care about people who need help. And I think you need help too.” I didn’t know why exactly I said those words.

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!” She looked like she wanted to bury me alive.

 

“Hey, Chill! Chill! I am not going to stay here forever. But you, Sweetheart, you surely need help because you deserve to be happy,” I said with an assuring smile and pat on her shoulder.

 

“I am not your “sweetheart” and I don’t need help and I am happy.” She put extra strength in her last word as she was trying to convince herself too.

 

“But I don’t know your name and I have to call you by something. Sweetheart seemed appropriate for a pretty girl like you.” I said with a smile, “And Sweetheart, I am here to help if you need me.”

 

“I already told you that I don’t need your help.” She was stuck at her point.

 

“Okay I get it, you don’t need my help. Just let’s do this with me, just follow my actions. Okay?

1, 2, 3.”

(I used my forefinger and thumb to push my lips into a forced wide smile and showed my teeth too)

 

“Cheeeeeese.” I repeated the action two more times before she started getting annoyed.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake just get the fuck out of here.” She was totally fed up by then.

 

“Oh My God! Sweetheart? Have you really forgotten how to smile?” I tried to look concerned and then moved my hand towards her face to make her smile by repeating my previous action.

 

“Don’t you dare touch me!” She shoved my hand really hard and looked really annoyed which just added fuel to my fun.

 

“Okay Sweetheart I won’t but let me tell you something very important: _Laugh, live, and try to stay happy the moment you are living; who knows_ ; _If tomorrow never happens!”_

 

I said that in a very poetic way and I was so impressed with myself that I said out loud, “Oh Nicole! You are a genius. What a lovely thought.”

 

“Are you finished yet?” was all she replied.

 

I let out a long sigh, “Oh dear. You really have forgotten to smile. But Sweetheart, don’t you worry. I get that this isn’t normal for you, but this is curable, and I will be here for you.”

 

“For fuck’s sake stop calling me Sweetheart and get the hell out of my home.” I knew I acted like a real over smart asshole, but I was glad about it. I also feel that it was time to leave so I just kissed her in the cheek and said, “Good night Sweetheart. Try to remember the action I showed you before and keep practicing. I have full faith in you and I know you can do it. See you tomorrow?” I finished off with a wink, turned on my heels and got out of her house.

 

I felt how stiff she went when I kissed her, but she didn’t react badly to that. I knew I crossed the line but I was sure that she needed someone to make her realize she deserved to be happy and I wanted to be that person for her for some time if not for _ever._

That night, I didn’t go to the balcony, but I kept my eye on her room through my window. Just when I turned off the bed lamp and was about sleep, I ought to look at her room one last time. What I saw was her standing by the window, shaking her head and smiling whilst looking at my room. My room was dark so I was sure she couldn’t see me but knowing that she was smiling while thinking about something, something in my heart fluttered and made my heart beat faster.

 

But I should not let my heart beat faster, I should not.


	2. Chapter 2

**28 thJune 2018**

The last few days went with a blur and was far too busy with my usual personal matters. I didn’t get any chances to see her since then, but I didn’t miss her as much at night. On Tuesday night I saw her smiling whilst praying. I was happy, really happy. I didn’t know what made her smile that night, but seeing her smiling made me felt relieved.

 

I woke up pretty early and decided to go for a morning walk at the park nearby grandpa’s place. Being not an early bird myself I thought it wouldn’t hurt to go for a stroll. And a morning stroll it did not. As I was walking, I stopped by an empty bench that overlooked a lake. I laid down and closed my eyes listening to Coldplay. Suddenly I sensed a shadow above me and so I opened my eyes and surprisingly enough guess who it was: the girl by the window. Her lips were moving but with my earphones still intact to my ears I removed them. I said to her, “Sorry I couldn’t hear you. What were you saying?”

 

“I was saying why do people come here early in the morning if their intension is to lie down instead of working-out.” She said in a teasing tone.

 

“Well see, walking or the exercising stuff aren’t actually good for my health, but I needed some fresh air hence why I am here. Do you have a problem with that Sweetheart?” For a moment she looked concerned with my answer but when I laughed at her expression, she seemed to relax.

 

“Anyways, why do you keep calling me “Sweetheart”?” She sounded serious again.

 

“What am I supposed to call you when I don’t even know your name and at the same time you look so damn sweet?” I asked her.

 

“It’s Waverly, and now that you know my name, you could stop calling me Sweetheart as of now, please?” She said.

 

“Waverly. Wow. Such a beautiful name for a girl with such rude behavior.” I was such a tease, I called her sweet as well as rude within a few seconds flat.

 

“Excuse me! Did you just call me rude?” I could see the anger arousing in her.

 

“I didn’t mean to sound disrespectful, but you know Waverly, you are kinda a little bit rude,” I looked into her eyes, “You didn’t even thank the person who taught you how to smile. I am sorry to say but that is rude.”

 

“You are such an ass. Why did I even bother to stop here.” She didn’t even waste a second and proceeded with her run.

 

_Nicole, you may be an ass but a smart one. A smartass._ I appreciated myself internally and again lay down on that bench.

 

At around 10am, I was in my room when I heard a girl was calling Waverly from across the street. I looked outside to see who the girl was. After a minute or so Waverly came out of the house, shouting at Wynonna to behave well to her customers. She then hugged the girl, who was waiting for her outside, tight and kissed her in the cheek. At that instant something in my heart twitched.

 

“Dear heart, you are not allowed to fall for that girl. I hope you know that.” I said to myself patting against my chest. But I knew I was already a dead case in front of the girl. It didn’t occur any changes because I was not allowed to love anyone. I mean I could love anyone I want, but I was bound not to express my feelings towards them. I just shook my head and went back to the book I was reading.

 

**30 thJune 2018**

When I came back with mom from the groceries, I saw Wynonna sitting on the front stairs of their house. Once I helped mom with the groceries into the kitchen, I went outside to meet her.

 

“Hey Red.” She greeted.

 

“Hey Wynonna, what’s up?” I simply replied.

 

“Nothing much, it’s just Waverly is angry with me and my antics again.” she sighed.

 

“I don’t know what your problem is or her problem with you, but there is one thing that I’ve noticed in this past few days.” Again, I felt like I overstepped.

 

“And what is that exactly?” She asked curiously.

 

“I think she feels that the entire weight of the world and people’s expectations are on her shoulders. That is the reason she doesn’t open herself to the happiness at this moment.” This time I was serious, this is what I felt each time I looked at Waverly.

 

“Dude, you are such a bumper-sticker, but I think you are right. It’s just you know, I am so carefree and all and she is the reason our family business is still surviving until this day,” I could feel the emotion in her voice. “She has been through a lot.” she added.

 

“I bet. But she deserves happiness too.” And I wish I would give her the happiness she deserves.

 

“Say, why don’t you join us for dinner tomorrow? I could show you my cooking skills.” Wynonna grinned.

 

“If your sister is okay with it.” I played it cool though I was totally ready to self-invite myself if she didn’t.

 

“I myself invited you and Waves will have no problem with it.” she insisted.

 

“Well then, I will be there at 5.” I said with a smile.

 

“Do you take your dinner that early?” She asked with brows furrowed.

 

“I don’t but I thought I can help you with dinner and not be a total burden.” I was just trying to be helpful, trust me.

 

“Burden? Oh get that stick out of your ass, Nicole,” She started laughing this time, “And I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“See ya.” I waved her goodbye and went back home for dinner.

 

My damn heart was beating faster than normal at the thought of spending time with that cute but grouchy girl. And again, I have to put my thoughts into a cage.

  
  


**1 stJuly 2018**

I couldn’t hold the excitement inside of me for the dinner. Mom started to suspect as to why I wasn’t acting weird like usual and instead was quiet throughout the day. I just shrugged her  by saying I was just needed to take a break from doing all of that and walked away casually but not the smiling grin on my face.

 

I got ready by 4pm and went to a nearby shop to buy a bottle of fine white wine and a red one too (I didn’t know what they preferred). I was on their door sharp at 4:55 pm when I pressed the doorbell and was soon faced with the ever-annoyed Waverly.

 

“Hey Sweetheart, happy to see me?” I used my usual cool and sexy voice, but it went in vain as she replied, “First of all, you need to stop calling me that. Secondly, no, I am not, and lastly, since you’re Wynonna’s guest I can’t complain.”

 

“Well, that’s no way to welcome a guest. But being a gentlewoman and knowing your _problem_ , I’m not going to complain either.” I didn’t wait for her to respond and I entered myself into their home.

 

Walking through the hallway, I found Wynonna in the open kitchen and said, “Hey, there.”

 

“Welcome Red, you’re on time.” She said looking at the clock.

 

“I like to be punctual.” I handed her the brown paper bags containing the two bottles.

 

“No need for this, really.” She held up the bottle of wine after pulling out of the brown bag.

 

“It wasn’t a problem, really.” I couldn’t believe that I was having such a formal conversation. So, I changed the topic, “Could I help you with anything? I don’t know what you are making but I am sure I can help.”

 

“I got this. And the booze is really something.” Wynonna looked over to Waverly and gestured her to take me to the living room.

 

I followed Waverly to the living room and she offered me to have a seat on the couch.

 

“You want something to drink?” She asked.

 

“Nope. Just your company. That’s all.” I smiled at her.

 

She didn’t respond back, went towards the kitchen and brought two glasses and the red wine. She sat beside me, pour both of us a drink.

 

“How are you always like this?” Waverly startled me.

 

“I.. what?” I was a bit confused.

 

“I asked how are you always like this.” She clarifies.

 

“Like what?” Maybe I was getting the point but didn’t let it come out.

 

“This, always carrying the happy-to-go nature and always flirting with everyone.” I was getting it right.

 

“No,” I fought back. “I don’t always flirt with everyone.”

 

“Since the day you came here, you have been flirting with me and now it seems you’re flirting with my sister too.” She kept her focus on her glass.

 

“Oh! Oh! Now someone is being jealous. Do I sense jealousy coming from you?” I teased.

 

“Excuse me?” She responded with her furrowed brows.

 

“Come on,” I got closer to her, “She’s not my type.” I winked at her.

 

“Do you really think I am that jealous just because you are hitting on my sister?” She made a gag gesture and continued, “Sorry to disappoint you, but trust me I don’t like this overconfident attitude you carry all the time and most important, I don’t like you.”

 

“I know that you don’t like me, but it doesn’t bother me. When I said I will be here to help you out, I meant it. And I don’t leave the hands of people, who are in need, that easily.” Was a horrible person to her?

 

“You Nicole, you are the most irritating person I’ve ever met.” She was more than annoyed this time.

 

“I know I am.” There was a familiar smirk on my face.

 

“Whatever.” She seemed bored of this conversation. “Anyway, you and Wynonna have a good time; I’ll leave you two alone here.” She grabbed her glass from the coffee table, got up from the couch, and walked away towards the stairs.

 

I didn’t know what was going through my brain, I put my glass down on the coffee table and followed her. She was just going to step onto the second step when I grabbed her right hand with mine and pulled her down. I gently pushed her back at the wall and got immensely close to her, so close that I could feel her breath on my skin, I could hear her heartbeat which was beating as fast as mine. She seemed numb for a while and I didn’t know what was going through my mind either. Her head slightly tilted towards me. Her lips were just a few inches away from mine and I was just about to bring my lips closer to her when I realized I mustn’t do it. I couldn’t do this to her. She was probably going through a lot and I shouldn’t drag her into my shit too. A kiss won’t probably mean much but I knew, I had feelings for her and this could go wrong for both of us. I took a step back from her.

 

“Sorry, Waverly, I am sorry.” I gaze down and loosened my grip on her hand too.

 

“I will be back in a bit. Wyn will be done soon and you can wait for her in the living room.” She smiled at me in a way I couldn’t read but I was sure that she felt hurt.

 

I was cursing myself under each breath I took. I didn’t know what was going through her mind. I had been flirting with her from the beginning, but now I started feeling guilty. I knew I needed to make the atmosphere lighter.

 

While Waverly went upstairs, and I went towards the kitchen. I helped Wynonna with the dessert. When the food was ready and placed on the dining table, Wynonna called Waverly to join us.

 

She soon came down. I tried to ease the tension as much as I could. Wynonna seemed oblivious of the fact that Waverly didn’t even say more than ten words throughout the whole dinner and looked way more tensed than usual and was just eyeing down on the food on her plate.

 

Wynonna and I talked about her business, Waverly’s MBA course and a bit about their family. When I was asked about myself, I told them that I was a cop back in Montreal and I was in NYC because of some personal matter. Both the sister shot me a glared look, but none of them intended further to pry upon my life.

 

By the end of dinner and Wynonna drank way too much alcohol, she just bid both of us good night and went to her room. I helped Waverly cleaning up. The awkward silence was making the situation worse. So, I spoke out of my curiosity,

 

“Why does Wynonna sound so unhappy with her business?”

 

“Umm…it’s actually…” She was clearly uncomfortable with my question and seemed hesitant.

 

“Hey. You don’t have to answer this. It’s just me and my stupid overenthusiasm. I am sorry if it gets too personal.” I used to be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

 

“No, it’s alright. It’s just that, our restaurant business is at a brink of collapse. The bank has given us three months before they cease it. But there hasn’t been any improvement on the sale.” she explained.

 

That makes perfect sense as to why Waverly was so disappointed with Wynonna the other day and why Wynonna felt discomfort talking about her business during the dinner.

 

“I’m sure it’s gonna be fine Waverly. I am sure you guys will be able to clear the debts.” I was really hoping they would.

 

“My part time job barely provides my MBA course fee and a few bills of the house. There is too much pressure on Wynonna and I sometimes blame myself for that.” I could see the tears building up in her eyes.

 

All I wanted that moment was to pull Waverly into a tight hug and then to assure her that their future would erase all their problems and would bring them all the happiness they deserved. But how could someone like me tell a person about their future when I, myself, didn’t know what my future would hold for me.

 

Instead I said, “You know Waverly, life can be pretty cruel a sometimes. It has its own mood and most of the time it makes us to go through difficult times, but that doesn’t mean it’s all over. It means we have to be patient, take each moment at a time and believe in ourselves. I am sure Waverly; everything is going to be alright.”

 

She seemed to relax a bit and there was a faint hint of smile on her face. “You sure can talk without having to flirt then, huh?” She teased.

 

“Well I have my qualities Sweetheart. You have just started getting to know them.” I winked at her.

 

“And there you go again.” She laughed so genuinely this time.

 

We both laughed at the same time and the tension in the air seemed to have disappeared. Her eyes bent into the shape of crescent moon and her laughter brought up butterflies into my stomach.

 

“Anyway, I better get going. Tell Wynonna I said thanks for the dinner.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” She nodded looking into my eyes.

 

I went back home. Lying on the bed, I keep wondering about the evening. I had almost let myself to kiss her. What the hell was going through my mind then? Was it actually my fault? Waverly is an attractive girl, she is everything anyone could hope for, but I am not someone she deserved. She deserved every bit of happiness and I knew I would never be the one to give it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER THREE **

****

**6 thJuly, 2018**

 

The past five days got me really busy. My level of interaction with the sisters was almost to none. So, I decided to stop by Wynonna’s restaurant this afternoon.

 

I had Wynonna’s cellphone number that she gave me a few days ago and I texted her saying I wanted to visit her restaurant. She seemed excited and sent me the address. I texted her back saying that I would be there in the afternoon.

 

The restaurant was in a good location. The street was full of small food joints and a few restaurants. Wynonna’s restaurant is called “The Earp Fiesta” which I consider is a pretty cool thing to name such a restaurant. When I entered, it felt, plain. The decoration was dull, the tables were awkwardly distributed, and the cutlery on the tables looked ancient. All in all, there was nothing fascinating about “The Earp Fiesta”.

 

When Wynonna saw me enter, she called me from her little office section in the corner. As I went in and taken a seat, she asked me if I liked the place or not. I ought to lie but then I felt the importance of telling her the truth.

 

“To be honest Wynonna, I feel this place seems too ordinary and the empty tables during these rush hours put a seal on my thought.”

 

Wynonna nodded in agreement like she had the same feeling about the restaurant. “I know Nicole, I know this place lacks charm to it, but it is just not about the decoration and stuff. It’s something else too,” She left a long sigh and said, “Anyways Red, since this is your first time here at the Earp Fiesta, what would you like. Your first meal is on me.” She said as she handed me a menu.

 

“A burger with no cheese and a black coffee too if that’s not too much,” I said.

 

“Coming right up, Red.” Wynonna then left her cramped office to bring me my food. As I wait for my food I was looking out in to the restaurant when I noticed a small Chinese joint just on the opposite side of the road. There was a long queue outside the small joint whereas the Earp Fiesta was literally deserted. Just then Wynonna called me from the kitchen, “Hey, Nic. The food is ready.”

 

The burger was good, but there was nothing special about it. Anyone could have the same thing from any food stall and it would cost them half of what it cost in this place. There wasn’t anything special on the menu either. It made perfect sense as to why there was lack of customers.

 

“Wynonna, may I give you one free advice?” There it was me again, interfering on people’s own matter.

 

“It depends how much this “one free advice is gonna help my fiesta.” I could hear the frown in her voice.

 

“It’s nothing personal, it’s about your restaurant.”

 

“Go on. I think I can handle it.” She assured me to carry on.

 

“What do you think is the problem with this restaurant?” I asked.

 

“I wish I knew.” She replied.

 

“Look across the street Wynonna. Those Chinese, Italians, Indians; all have brought in their own culture as their business. Those restaurants sell their own food at less than half price than yours. Honestly there is nothing standing out about your place. Why should people spend their money here when they could have spent their money on some other restaurant that is cheaper and probably taste better?” I could tell that she was pretty taken aback.

 

“What do you mean Red?” I knew I needed to make it a little clear.

 

“I mean I wouldn’t waste my money here if I knew this is the worst burger in the whole of New York.”

 

“Oh! Okay. But that’s more of an opinion than an advice.”

 

“This place needs a makeover. You need to change this place. The menu included.” With her nodding away I carried on, “You guys are Canadian, so why don’t you bring your own culture and food here. I haven’t noticed anyone selling Canadian food down in this street.” I finished with a smile.

 

“I think it can work. I need to talk to Waverly and Doc on this.” She smiled with a spark in her eyes.

 

“Who’s Doc?” Me and my never-ending inquisitiveness!

 

“He’s the partner, my partner. His real name is John Henry but we call him Doc as he is a doctor, well, actually a dentist.”

 

“Ah, understood.” I wanted to ask where he was as I had never seen him during the day but I maintained myself this time.

 

“Anyways Red, how is the city treating you? And how are things with the girl you mentioned before.”

 

“The city is pretty good. Being here before, it feels good to be back. And now that I have met you and your grumpy little sister, I am not going to complain about it.” I purposefully avoided the _girl_ topic because I had to.

 

“Good to know, and I am not gonna complain about meeting you either Haughtshot.” I was relieved she didn’t bring that topic back either.

 

“Wynonna, it’s good to see you and your place but,” As I stood up from my seat, “I should head home. I promised mom that I will take her to buy food. She can be the sweetest person you will ever come to know with until you are late to take her for shopping.” We both started to laugh at it.

 

“Thanks for coming by Red, and for the free advice.” Wynonna said.

 

**8 thJuly, 2018**

I met Waverly again. Five-thirty in the morning I thought it would be nice to take a walk in the park. I’m not going to lie, all I wanted is to meet her again. No matter how grumpy she can be, I could never get enough with her. I got my ass out of bed, washed my face and pulled over sweatpants and a hoodie.

 

As I reached to the park, I saw her stretching her legs by the bench. My god she looked like the breath of fresh air when the morning sun fell on her face. I swear when I say this but I had never seen someone more beautiful than her.

 

She noticed me looking at her and slowly approached me. “So you are up early again?”

 

“Yeah, just wanted to take a walk. You like mornings, don’t you?” I asked.

 

“I love mornings. It’s the only time of the day when I feel free, free from all the chaos of the world.” She explained.

 

“Ah! That makes sense.” I could feel what she meant by that. Barely even 22 or 23 and she had so much pressure on her. Wynonna beseemed to be a good sister, but she was different and a bit careless than her grumpy sister. So it was obvious that Waverly was the one taking the reins of everything and arranging their lives together.

 

“So you wanna go a run, together?” She pointed her head towards the path around the lake.

 

“Nah, I am okay here. But do you wanna take a seat, here, with me?” Like I said running and exercising are not my friends. I was sure she would carry on running but to my surprise she nodded and sat down with me on the bench over-looking the lake.

 

“I heard what you suggested to Wynonna about the restaurant and I think it’s a very good idea.”

 

“Finally, huh.”

 

“Finally, what?” She frowned.

 

“You accepted that I am a genius.”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“You just said that my suggestion was very good.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean you are a genius.” She shook her head. “You are just intolerable Nicole.” She let out a genuine laugh after that.

 

“See, it’s working already. My genius idea is making you smile.” She looked at me the way she was looking at me when I pulled her towards me that night at their house.

 

“You are liking yourself a lot, aren’t you?” She asked me.

 

“I used to, a lot. I was my own favorite. But now I just try to stay positive and confident, and I guess that works as well.”

 

“Sometimes I feel jealous of you Nicole. I wish I could be like you: Independent, happy and positive. I wish I were you.”

 

“Never in a million years would I wish _you were me_ Waverly, never. The life you have can feel harsh but trust me Waverly what you have is precious and you know when you are done with your MBA course, the pressure will be less and your future will be secure. A few people don’t even have that with them.”

 

She shot me a look of amusement and said, “You know you are the most authentic person I have ever met. Don’t ever change that about yourself.”

 

“I have no plan on doing that, Sweetheart.” I winked at her and the grin on her face was back again.

 

“Anyways, do you have any plans for the rest of the day? If not, then we can get coffee together.”

 

“Sure. When do you wanna go? After your run perhaps?” I didn’t want to sound much enthusiastic but somehow, I did.

 

Just then her mobile pinged and she read the message she received. “Oh shitballs, I promised Elise that I will meet her in the evening.”

 

“It’s okay Waverly, we can go another day. Or you can just come to my grandpa’s house anytime you want and I can make you coffee or anything else you want.”

 

“Or you can join Elise and me in the evening.”

 

“I don’t want to intrude, we can always go sometime else. You and your friend have fun.”

 

“I am sure Elise wouldn’t mind. She gets bored with me anyways.”

 

“I bet she does.” She shot me another glare and started to laugh again.

 

Her smile was so comely it was hard to resist. No words would describe how beautiful she looked smiling. If only the universe would grant me to spend numerous moments with her in the future.

 

“How would you like to come over to my place for morning coffee right now.” I asked suddenly.

 

“Sure, why not.” She agreed immediately.

 

We remained at the park for a little while before we both decided to walk back towards our houses in silence. “So I screw up your morning routine, huh.” I broke the silence between us.       

                                         

“You kinda did but it’s okay, I didn’t feel like running today. And I am starting to like talking to you even though you are a pain in the ass sometimes.”                  

                                                     

“See Sweetheart this is all about my magic.” I was so happy that she liked my company. “Now come on, let us get some coffee and you could meet the nicest person on Earth today.”

 

“And who is that?”

 

“My mom.”

 

“I bet she is.”

 

When we reached home, Mom and Grandpa were still not awake. So we went to the kitchen and I made coffee for the both of us. Waverly was telling me about her MBA course when Mom entered.

 

“Mom this is Waverly and Waverly this is the worst person I was telling you about.” I introduced them to each other.

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t recall you telling me that at all.” She stood up and held her hand to shake Mom’s hand. “Nice to meet you Ms. Haught.”

 

“Oh it’s so nice to finally meet you too Waverly!” Instead of shaking hand, she approached towards Waverly and gave her a tight hug which I was sure took Waverly by surprise (and a little suffocated). But like I have mentioned she was the nicest person of all. “Please call me Jessie.”

 

I was astonished to see how quickly they got along together, like they have known each other for years. Soon I was forgotten, and they were chatting away about a lot of things.

 

Half-an-hour has gone by and Waverly said that she must be heading home or else Wynonna would think that someone had kidnapped her baby sister who is no longer a baby anymore.

 

After she left, I was sitting on the couch when mom brought two cups of coffee and sat beside me. She left a deep sigh and told me, “I can see Beta, I can see why you have grown for this girl.”

 

[My mom still calls me Beta, since that calling sounded so sweet in her ears when she first heard it whilst on her trip to India during her younger years.]

 

“But Mom you know we can’t, I can’t.” Somehow, I held my tears as I didn’t wanna let her see how vulnerable I was feeling at that moment. I needed to be strong in front of her to make her believe that I am strong enough.

 

“I know Beta.” That was all she could say before she pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel the tears coming down onto my shoulder, but I didn’t say anything. I just hold onto her, the tightest I ever could.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a text from Wynonna and it said: _Haught, if you don’t drag your ass down here now, you would probably find Waverly getting arrested for my murder._

 

I could hear some screaming coming through my window across the street. I wasted no time and pulled on the clothing I found nearest to me and then washed my face. I ran down to their home and knocked on their door. Wynonna came hurrying, opened the door and got behind my back. Waverly came right behind her, screaming something in some other language which I couldn’t figure out. So very Waverly.

 

“Waverly likes to speak French when she is angry, and she is hella furious now.” Wynonna explained.

 

“Wynonna don’t hide behind Nicole! Because she will not be able to save you today!” She was indeed very furious.

 

“Whoa, Whoa… Calm down Waverly. Let us get back into the house and tell me what happened story and see if I could help.” I said.

 

“No one can help Wynonna, not even the almighty.”

 

“But please calm down Waves, let us get inside first.” Then she stepped back and we entered the house.

 

“So spill it, what is it you two are fighting about.” Wynonna made a gesture like she is the most innocent creature in the world and she didn’t know what Waverly was talking about.

 

“Remember I told you about the bank debts?” she asked looking at me, I nodded and she continued, “Now she has fired our head cook too.”

 

“But why?” I was in utter shock with Wynonna’s stupidity.

 

“She is saying that the cook told her she was full of attitude and needed to calm her tits a bit,” She glared a raging look at Wynonna, “and the man was absolutely right.”

 

“Babygirl you know me, I may behave stupid sometimes but I am not full of attitude.”

 

“Yes, you are Wynonna and I am done with you. Do whatever you wanna do. I am going out, I need some air.” This time Waverly looked like she was exhausted.

 

“Waverly, please, calm down.” I drag her to their drawing room, gestured Wynonna to follow us and asked Waverly, “Will you please sit down for a moment while I bring a glass of water for you?” She just nodded.

 

I brought each of them a glass of water. They both took the glasses without saying anything. I knew I had to say something so that both the sisters don’t get any angrier. So I began, “Wynonna, I know you are being a good sister but you need to become a bit more responsible. What would you do if the bank ceases the restaurant?”

 

“I know Nicole and Waverly I am so sorry, and I promise it won’t happen again.” Wynonna looked hurt too.

 

“How many times have you actually said that? It’s you Wynonna and you won’t change yourself no matter what.” Waverly didn’t even look up. I could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

 

I wished I could take away her pain and then suddenly an idea struck my mind. I said out loud, “Guys, I think whatever happens, happens for a reason and I think this is the time for “the” change.” They both looked at me in awe and I continued, “Wynonna is a pretty good chef herself and she can easily control the kitchen. So my point is why don’t you guys think about renovating the restaurant, change the menu, and reopen it in a new avatar.”

 

“This is a good idea, whaddya say Babygirl?” Wynonna seemed excited immediately.

 

  
“It sounds good but we still need a good amount of money for it.” Waverly was right. It might sound pretty simple but it would cost them.

 

“Well, I think I can do something with that.” Wynonna said.

 

“And how is that?” Waverly was confused.

 

“I have been keeping small amount of money for months to get you a car as surprise.”

 

“But this is way more important than a car Wynonna, you should have cleared the bank debts at first.”

 

They both fell into silence. I knew this was overwhelming for both of them, so I remained silent for a few moments before breaking the silence saying, “So will you guys need my help or will you be able to handle this yourselves?” I said with a cheeky smile wearing on my face.

 

“We are not letting you go that easy Haughtstuff.” Wynonna came around me and grabbed a hold of my shoulder. She then told me not to move and went to the kitchen to bring whiskey for all of us. I protested saying that it was seven in the morning, but she insisted anyway.

 

Waverly just looked at me and said nothing. I want to know what was going on in that mind of hers.

 

**15 thJuly, 2018**

The last two days were too hectic to even breathe properly. We did a lot of shopping and redecorating the whole restaurant wasn’t that easy. We took as many people as we could for help. Wynonna’s employees, Waverly’s friend Elise, Mom all came to the rescue. All hands-on deck I dare say.

 

Today Mom was going to teach Wynonna and her kitchen staff a few authentic Canadian dishes. Oh, did I forget to mention that she used to own a small take away food joint back in her younger days. Everything went smooth and by the evening almost everything was done.

 

I swear to God, that place looked totally different than what it used to be three days ago. Most of the decorating ideas came from Waverly but the idea of putting our National Flag on the window of the store was mine.

 

We were all sitting on the chairs after eating the delicious dishes the kitchen staff prepared. That moment I knew this was going to be more than good. People are going to love this place from then on. Suddenly I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Waverly. She came closer and asked me in my ear to come for a walk with her. I nodded in reply and stood up and asked Mom to grab a cab to home, when Wynonna said she would take care of her for me.

 

After a few minutes we were walking side by side on the streets of the lower east side silently, without even looking at each other. The silence was growing stronger but ever so chatty I was at a loss of words.

 

We soon reached the side of the river when Waverly said, “Why are you doing all of this?”

 

“Doing what?” I wasn’t expecting her to say this at all.

 

“Helping us?”

 

“It’s nothing Waverly. No reason behind it whatsoever.”

 

“You are helping us when there is nothing you could gain from it.”

 

“What? Why would you think that Waverly. I didn’t do anything except just expressing my views on your restaurant and also I was happy to help.”

 

“Well, we are not, I am not used to people’s kindness Nicole and I am still not sure why you are doing this.”

“Waves, I don’t know what to say but I can assure you I have no bad intensions.”

 

“Then tell me why you are helping us.”

 

“I am at a new place, I knew no one but my grandpa. So I thought I should meet new people. Then I came to know you two and you know the rest. I don’t think I have anything more to tell you.” Deep down I knew, I had so many things to tell her but I couldn’t.

 

“So you don’t have anything else to say?” One could easily understand how disappointed she sounded.

 

I knew where this was coming from but I also knew I had to act it out of her mind. So I said, “See Waverly, you and your sister both are good people and I am even better so I just tried to help you. Besides I am on vacation or else I would have charged you for all the mental and physical labor.” I burst into laughter. She also couldn’t help and started to giggle.

 

We walked for a little while longer talking about how important the next day was going to be. We liked the changes we made but we still didn’t know how the customers’ reactions were going to be. I was optimistic about the whole thing and so was Waverly.

 

She seemed so happy that moment, her smile was so genuine. I was awestruck at her beauty. She looked like an angel on earth when smiling. The first few times when I met her, she was the complete opposite. I was so happy with myself at the thought that I was a part of this change, of her happiness. I wanted to reach out for my phone and click a picture of her smiling like she was the happiest person in the world. But again I couldn’t. Instead I called a cab and headed towards home.

 

**16 thJuly, 2018**

Today was the grand re-opening of the restaurant. Our closest friends and family turned up for it: Elise, Mom, Grandpa, and me included. It was nerve-racking as hell. It was 11 o’clock when Wynonna turned the hanging sign board to open for the customers.

 

For the first half-an-hour not a single customer came in. We all started to feel disheartened until a couple started to walk through the door. They asked, “Are you open?” and we all said in unison, “Yes! We are!”

 

The rest of the day went pretty well. I wouldn’t say the restaurant was busy but there were more customers this time. The best part of the day was when the customers appreciated the food and gave compliments to the Canadian cuisine.

 

I stayed there the whole day and helped Wynonna with everything I could. Elise dropped Waverly at their home. Wynonna and I closed the restaurant and later called a cab home. Just before we parted ways, Wynonna stopped me and said in an soft voice, “Thank you for everything Nicole. I don’t know if I could ever be able to repay you for what you have done for us but trust me when I say, I appreciate all these from the bottom of my heart.”

 

“Wynonna, all I did was trying to help a friend out. It wasn’t much of a bigger deal. In the past few days, you girls have become closer to me and as a bonus for helping out, I can get free food here. So, I was helping for myself too.” _Was I the coolest person on earth? Yeah, I was._

“You are a special human being Nicole, don’t ever change who you are now.” She pulled me into a tight hug and thanked me once again. I didn’t say anything, just nodded and bid our goodbyes.

 

Later that night as I freshened up and changed into shorts and tees I went out onto the balcony and looked over across Waverly’s room. She was kneeling down on the floor hands together on her bed praying. This time she had put on the biggest smile on her face. I gazed at her mesmerized about that angelic smile of hers. As she turned off her bedroom lights I climbed back into my room and hopped onto bed until I received a text from an unknown number.

 

It was from Waverly.It said, _“Hey, it’s Waverly. I got your number from Wynonna. I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for her and for me.”_

I immediately saved her number in the contacts and replied, _“I was happy to help Wynonna and you so stop thanking me.”_

**Waverly:** “ _Okay, I’ll stop. May I ask you something?”_

I replied ** _: “_** _Of course, Waverly, you can.”_

**Waverly: _“_** _Do you want to grab lunch with me on Wednesday? I have no classes that day._

I wanted to, God, I wanted to more than anything else but I have something else important on Wednesday. _“Waverly will you trust me if I say that I want to go with you but I have an something else important to do that day?”_

 

**Waverly: _“_** _Oh! Okay.”_

 

I could read that she was disappointed so I text her back: _“Hey, if you are not busy on the weekend why not have lunch then?”_

 

**Waverly: _“_** _Sure, if you are not that busy.”_

 

 ** _“_** _How about Saturday afternoon?”_ I asked her.

 

**Waverly: _“_** _Sounds good to me. Good night Nicole.”_

 

I lastly texted her back: ** _“_** _Good night Waverly. Sweet dreams.”_

 

Just as I put my phone down, I started asking myself to whom I was fooling. I knew I couldn’t be in a relationship with anyone. That’s why I had never contacted back to anyone I dated with. Since I found out the scariest news about myself, I had never dated a girl twice. But since Waverly everything had changed. No matter how much I wanted not to think about her, I had always found my thoughts entangled of her.

 

I didn’t know what Waverly thinks about me, but she certainly was feeling something. From the beginning, I started flirting with her since the day I met her. Then that night at their home I almost kissed her. If anyone was there to blame, it was me. How could I do this to her? How could I do this to me?


	5. Chapter 5

**21 st July, 2018**

 

Saturday came in in no time. Wynonna was busy with her restaurant which was doing pretty well in terms of business. I visited her on Thursday and saw a short queue of people waiting outside to get into the restaurant. Wynonna was so thrilled and was working tirelessly that I couldn’t be any prouder of her.

 

I woke up pretty early today despite hardly slept last night. So many things were going through my head. I was certain about one thing that no matter what I wasn’t going to flirt with Waverly. This needed to stop and I was going to stop it this instant.

 

I greeted Mom and Grandpa in the kitchen and had a good conversation with them as I ate my breakfast. I walked over to the Earp sister’s house with my casual jeans and shirt and knocked on their door.

Flawless in the orange sundress, hair tied in a French braid and red glasses looked way too cute on her, she opened the door with a glowing smile on her face.

 

“Good afternoon Nicole.” She greeted in the most formal etiquette way possible.

 

“Good afternoon Waverly. When you are ready, I will call a cab.” I also said in the most formal etiquette way possible.

 

“Go ahead, I am almost done. Just need to lock up.”

 

She went to fetch her purse while I called a cab and later, we reached to PIER i CAFÉ. We sat by the balcony of the café overlooking the river. After we took our orders, we both sat quietly looking out at the lake wondering what topic I should bring out to talk to her with.

 

We were sitting comfortably until Waverly asked me, “Why are you here Nicole? Just to have a few days off or is there something else to the story?”

 

“Honestly Waverly, I promised my mom a long-waiting vacation and we are here for that, but I also have an unfinished matter to attend to. But I will leave that for another rainy day.” I didn’t actually lie to her but just told the half-truth.

 

She nodded and by the look on her face, I knew she wanted to ask me more after I told her that, but she withdrew her thought. She asked me about Montreal, how much I liked being a cop and if in future I would like to do that job again.

 

“Future?” I sighed and then chuckled at that word which got Waverly baffled. “I don’t know Waverly, what the future holds for me, but whatever it is, I know I am not choosing that profession again.”

 

“Why not? A few seconds ago, you said you loved your job.”

 

“It’s just Waverly you can’t have all the things you love. Life doesn’t always give you a choice, a few things just happen.”

 

“What a strange person you are Nicole.” She looked into my eyes with a look full of queries.

 

“I have told you before that I have many qualities in me Sweetheart and being strange is one of them.” I finished off with a wink.

 

“I have no doubt about that Nicole.” She laughed out loud after that.

 

“Tell me something about you Waverly, something that not many people know.” The moment I asked the question, I feel like something sifted in her that she looked uncomfortable. It was good to know that I wasn’t the only one who had a secret. She seemed anxious and so I reached out for her hand, squeezed with reassurance and said, “It is okay Waves, you don’t have to answer anything that makes you uncomfortable.

 

“It’s just that Nicole what I am now is an open book, even in this short time you have come to know most of it but my past wasn’t easy, it was dark and well, I don’t feel at ease talking about it.”

 

“You don’t have to. I am sorry that I asked you something that made you upset.” I really was.

 

“Nicole, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. It’s just me and my insecurities about my “secrets”. I hope there will be one day when I will be able to talk about them without being precarious.”

 

“I hope that for you too.” I rubbed her hands with my thumb, looking directly into her eyes. “Do you wanna have ice cream after?”

 

“I am always up for a gelato treat. But I will only have it if I pay this time.” She said with a cheeky smile. I was relieved that her mood was lifted.

 

“I never say no to any pretty girl who wants to buy me ice cream. It’s against my rule.”

 

“God, you are impossible,” she said with a sigh and we both giggled.

 

The rest of the day went pretty well. We took a slow (non-romantic) walk by the river, laughing pretty often at everything.

 

At around 6 o’clock in the evening we both decided to visit Wynonna at the restaurant. When we arrived both of us were shocked to see the long queue outside the restaurant. When we entered, all the tables were full.

 

Seeing us Wynonna gave a huge smile and then ran out of the kitchen. She gave each of us a tight hug before saying, “You guys have no idea how busy it has been today and I think there is going to be more. Nicole, I don’t know how I am going to pay you for all this.”

 

“Like I told you before, I am all here for the free food.”

 

“Waverly can you take Nicole to my office and also what do you guys wanna eat?” Wynonna asked.

 

“Actually I am pretty good Wynonna.” Waverly looked over to me and asked, “Do you want anything?”

           

I nodded and said, “A glass of water would be great.”              

 

A few minutes later Wynonna joined us with a glass of water and handed to me. We discussed more about the restaurant. Then as we were about to leave Wynonna called me and said, “Can you do me another favor?” I nodded as she continued, “Take Waverly to go shopping and make her buy some decent sexy clothes, will ya?”

 

Waverly groaned in response and smacked her sister. “Wynonna, I do wear decent clothes thank you very much.”

 

“Yeah, but not sexy decent clothes.” Wynonna was pretty certain.

 

“Whatever.” Waverly was more or less annoyed with her sister.

 

“Yeah I can do that.” I said to Wynonna.

 

Waverly looked at me in awe. “You also think that I wear boring clothes?”

 

“I didn’t say that. What I meant was that I can go shopping with you and help you in choosing some clothes.” I made myself clear.

 

“I can’t believe the both of you. You two are the worst.” Waverly shrugged and left the small office and into the restaurant.

 

“Truth can be bitter Waves.” Wynonna teased from behind.

 

I was enjoying the banter between the two sisters, but Waverly went outside angrily, shutting the door of the restaurant. So, I told Wynonna, “I better go after her and make sure she is okay.”

 

“Waverly, stop.” I called out loud. She stopped and waited for me until I made it to her. “Waverly I am so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. You don’t have go shopping with me.”

 

“Can we just go home now?” She said looking dejected.

 

“Sure Waverly.” I raised my hand out to call a cab.

 

When we got out of the cab, I walked Waverly to the front door. I was about to bid her good night when she turned her back, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

 

“Hey, hey.” I held her close. “Waverly tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something to upset you?” I was concerned. I have seen her angry, frustrated but never like this before. She seemed vulnerable.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Nicole. I think it’s me Nicole, it’s me who is wrong.”

 

I rubbed her back with my hand, tried to soothe her down. “Waverly, why would you say that? You are one of the smartest and sweetest people I have ever met in my life.”

 

“But Wynonna is right. I am a disaster. I haven’t dated since my final year at high school and I don’t even try to. All of my friends go to pubs, parties and all I do is stay at home. What is wrong with me Nicole?” She remained quiet, in need of answers.

 

I took her face and caressed her cheeks with my thumbs. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I think you just need to open up a bit. You need to shed all the responsibilities you carry on your shoulders all the time. You need to enjoy and be happy the moment you are in.” She constantly stared into my eyes, didn’t even blinked for once. “You should not control your emotions. You are allowed to smile, you are allowed to cry and you are allowed to express whatever you are feeling. You don’t need to hide yourself from anyone, not even from yourself. If you ever need to talk to me, I am just across the street from you.”

 

There was a long silence before she spoke, “How did you do that Nicole?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“You reading the inner me like an open book. It’s already been a month since you know me but it already feels like you know me better than myself.”

 

“They say I am good at that also.” I could feel a hint of smile on her face.

 

She untangled herself from me and said, “I don’t know how many more times I have to say this to you but seriously Nicole, thank you for everything.”

 

She didn’t wait for my reply, she leaned in and kissed on my cheek, bid me good night and went inside her house.

 

I came home, Mom and Grandpa were in the living room, watching TV and enjoying their wine. They asked me to sit down with them but I declined. I was tired. It’s been a really long and emotional day. So I went to my room, freshened up and changed into pajamas.

 

The mind can be so unreasonable sometimes. You lose all the control over it. I never meant to come here looking for love. I was just here to know my future, to know if I had one. In the first place I didn’t even want to be here but Mom and Rae made me.

 

Waverly, sweet little Waverly. She sure turned my world upside down. Since the day I first laid eyes on her I felt a spark within me. But I never wanted to fall in love with her. I never wanted her to have any romantic feelings towards me. I was wishing that we could stay as friends as long as I am here.

 

I cursed myself for everything. I promised myself not to flirt with her. I couldn’t do this to her. I knew she wouldn’t bear the pain if she came to know the truth about me.

 

She was young. She was pretty. She was smart. She had a good potential ahead of her. After she told me about her terrible past, I couldn’t let anything happen that would impact her future.

 

Knowing Waverly, I was sure she would never leave my side no matter what and that terrified me. If she gets in relationship with someone, capable of taking care of her, she would be happy. She deserved to be the happiest person in the whole goddamn world and I was determined not to put myself between Waverly and her happiness.

 

I switch of the lights of my room and looked across the street towards Waverly’s room. I found her standing by the window, staring at my room. I didn’t want to go to the balcony at first but somehow, I knew I had to. She looked at me with a light smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

 

We both stayed where we were for a few minutes before Waverly waved at me and mouthed good night. I did the same in reply and went back inside the room.

 

The lights in Waverly’s room went off straightway. I wonder what she was doing then. I took my mobile and look at the few pictures we took today at the cafe. A large grin spread upon my face instantly.

 

My thoughts and feelings were moving to and fro. I felt like losing all the powers upon myself. I couldn’t sleep well. Every time I closed my eyes, I could only see Waverly looking at me like I was the world to her.

 

It was tough, it was really tough pretending to be strong every time.


	6. Chapter 6

**22 nd July, 2018**

I couldn’t sleep last night. As the morning dawned, I drifted off to sleep. After a while loud knocks on my door woke me up.

 

“Whoever you are and whatever you want can be solved later. For now please let me sleep.” I shouted, pulling the soft blanket tighter over me.

 

“Beta, it’s me. I wouldn’t have woken you up if Waverly wasn’t here asking for you. And it is quarter-past ten already.

 

“Wait Mom, Waverly is here?” I jolted up from bed.

 

“Yes, she came asking for you. She is in the living room talking to Grandpa. You better not keep the girl waiting.”

 

“I’ll be there in five minutes Mom.”

 

I went to the bathroom. Cleaned up, combed my hair, put on track pants and ran downstairs.

 

“Grandpa. Good morning. Morning Waverly.” I went to Grandpa and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Morning Nicole. You sleep well?” Waverly said.

 

“Yeah! Pretty well. You?”

 

“Same.” she answered with a smile.

 

“Waverly, Nicole, do you girls want some coffee?” My mom shouted from the kitchen.

 

“I would love that Mom.” I looked at Waverly and she nodded. “Waves will have a cup too.”

 

Mom came back with a tray with four cups of coffee. We drank our coffee and the four of us had a casual conversation over an article Grandpa was reading in the newspaper.

 

I don’t know why Waverly was here but I assumed she would be more comfortable talking somewhere private. So I asked her, “Waves, do you wanna go upstairs?”

 

“Yeah, that’s better. You both go to Nic’s room, this room really needs to be vacuumed.” Mom was in her own thought.

 

I led Waverly into my room. She looked over the whole room, which was pretty tidy by the way, and then she went to the window and said, “So this is the place from where you keep eyeing at me.”

 

I was taken aback at her comment. I knew that she was aware of what I do but I was surprised at the way she said it.

 

“Yeah, well…. I like to watch the beauties of the world from my window. They always amaze me.” _I really was a smooth talker, wasn’t I?_

 

“I bet they are.” She teased.

 

“Anyway what brings you here Waves?”                          

 

“Umm about that yeah. So Elise called me this morning and asked me if I want to go to a club with her tonight.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said I will. She also asked me if you want to come with us, or else she would have to ask anyone else.”

 

“And why would she have to ask someone else if I don’t go?”

 

“Because it’s a couples only clubbing. She and her boyfriend are going, so I need a plus one to go with me.”

 

“You could have asked Wynonna.”

 

“It’s okay Nicole. You can say that you don’t wanna go.”

 

“I didn’t mean to say that Waverly. I would love to go with you.” There I was.

 

“Yeah?” Her eyes sparkled at that.

 

I nodded in response. I knew I was going to repeat the same mistake but still I couldn’t resist saying no. “Yeah, Waverly. So when do I need get be ready by?”

 

“By 6 o’clock. Elise is going to pick us up. Is that okay for you?”

 

“6 o’clock is perfect Waverly.” She looked so happy that moment. “And Waves do they have a dress code or color code to follow?”

 

“Not that I heard of any. Even if they had then Elise should have told me. She really loves partying and she does take partying seriously.”

 

“That’s better then. I am not sure if I have a lot of options in my closet to match a dress code.” I hadn’t packed any fancy stuff since arriving here. I didn’t come here for the partying either. So that was a relief or I should have had to go shopping.

 

“I guess I should go now and wake Wynonna up from her much awaited sleep of the week. It’s so good to see her being serious. Though it has only been a week, but I must say I have never seen her like this, so engrossed with her work.

 

“I think she just needed a push and we all helped with that.”

 

“You did that Nicole, not we.”

 

“You wanna give me the solo credit? Okay. I am happy with that too but only if it means free food every time.”

 

“You are such an ass.” She shoved my hand playfully. “Anyway, see you at six then?”

 

“Fur sure ma’am.” I throw her a short salute and she just grinned at my gesture.

 

I walked her out to the door and walked back home. I called Rae to reschedule my appointment with her to Wednesday.

 

The rest of the day went by slowly. I helped Mom with cleaning the house, help Grandpa solve Sudoku (even though I am horrible at it), and finished the remaining chapters of the novel I was reading.

 

Evening came around and I got ready for the night with Waverly and her friends. Took a shower, got my hair done, put lip-balm on and put on my favorite pair of skinny black jeans, a white Nike t-shirt and above it a black leather jacket.

 

I checked myself in the mirror and was pretty impress with how I looked. It’s not like I dressed up to impress someone but it felt good to see myself like this after a long time. I looked at the mirror once again and let loose the tears I didn’t know I was holding.

 

It wasn’t easy; easy for me to be strong, to act like I was the jolliest person, in this goddamn word, which I wasn’t. I was just a girl who wanted to live a regular life without worry. A regular life with a regular job like I used to have, a regular life with a person to come home to, a regular life where my mother could live her 50s without worrying for her grown ass daughter.

 

Sometimes I wanted to break down, to hold onto someone and tell them how afraid I am. I wanted to cry until all my frights melted down with my tear drops. I wanted to yell at whoever is controlling the world to pause time so I can fulfill a few of my dreams like; having a one-night stand with a beautiful French girl in Paris, take my mom to her newest obsession ‘Tomorrowland’.

 

I started to smile at my thought, eyes still watery. Just then my mom shouted, “Nic. Beta, it’s already 5:55. Are you gonna go or not?”

 

I cleared my throat and shouted back, “Be down in a minute.”

 

When I came down my mom was there in the living room. She looked at me and smiled. Resting her hands on my shoulders she said, “I am so proud of you Beta, so proud. You are the kindest and bravest soul on Earth.” She kissed me twice on my forehead pouring all the love she had on me.

 

My mom knew me better than I did. I could be angry with what was happening to me, but I will always be grateful that she _is_ my mother.

 

“I love you Mom.” I smiled back at her. I looked at the clock and it was 2 minutes past 6, so I told her, “I gotta go Mom, Waves might be waiting for me.” She nodded and I started walking towards the front door when she called me back.

 

“Hey Nic you look stunning.” She gave me a real joyful smile this time. “You both enjoy your night and stay safe.”

 

“Thanks Mom. We will.” I blew her a kiss and walked out the door.

 

My eyes were still red and teary and I didn’t want Waverly to see that. I stood outside her place for 5 minutes to calm my nerves down before I rang the doorbell. I could hear Waverly shouting that she was coming. When she finally opened the door, I couldn’t believe what I saw and my mouth went agape.

 

Like I said, Waves was beautiful, way more beautiful than anyone I have laid my eyes on but today she looked beyond just beautiful. She was wearing a green iridescent long sleeve sequined dress which hugged every curve of her body perfectly. I was about to say something but Waves beat me to it.

 

“Nicole you said you don’t have much to wear and now look at you.” I knew I looked good but the way she said it, made me blush. But still I was barely a 4.5 in front of her today.

 

“Waverly I didn’t know that you will take, what Wynonna told you, so seriously. I swear all the people at the club are going to be so jealous of me when I walk in there with you.” I took a deep breath, looked into her eyes and said, “You look incredible.”

 

“I can say the same about you Nicole.” She smiled back at me and at that moment we shared a moment of silence between us. “As you are early, would you like to come in?”

 

“What do you mean by early? It’s already 6:10.” Was I turning into crazy too?

 

“Didn’t you get my text?”

 

“What text?”

 

“I texted you that Elise had to do “something” and she will be here by 6:30. Anyways come in, I am almost ready.” I got in and followed her into the living room. “Wait here, I will be back in a few minutes.”

 

She went into her room and I stayed in the living space awkwardly. It was difficult seeing her like this and not making a move. But I promised myself that I won’t do anything stupid that would leave both of us more struck.

 

She came back a minute later, wearing a nice pair of heels holding a matching clutch in her hand. She had no glasses on, so I thought she might have used contact lenses. But her hair was still tied in a loose bun.

 

“Hey Nicole, would you like to have some wine before they come?” Her sound broke my thought and I nodded without even hearing her question properly.

 

I see her walking towards the kitchen and I was lost in my thoughts again. She came back having two glasses in her hands and sat beside me. We were drinking our wine in silence when I suddenly spoke, “You should let your hair down tonight. You always have them tied up. Don’t you get tired of it?” I was a mess, an out of control gay mess. She looked a bit stunned and then smiled at me. I tried to avoid her gaze but that was too late not to be embarrassed.

 

“I spent a long time tying it, but I have thought about having it out also.” She started to untie her hair and ruffled it but then some strands of hair got stuck on the zip at the back of the dress. She looked at me and said, “Sorry. Can you help me? I think my hair got stuck in the zip.”

 

And there it was. I always ended up in those positions that I avoid getting into. I went behind her. My hands were shaking, and I was relieved that she couldn’t see that. I was so close to her that I could feel the smell the hair products she used. Finally, I managed to set her hair free.

 

She stood up and fixed the wavy curls of her hair. “Is it okay now?” she asked me.

 

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect Waverly.” I breathed out.

 

She didn’t blush this time, rather stared into my eyes with an odd look. The moment broke when the bell rang. We both looked at each other again and went towards the door.

 

As I opened the door, there stood Elise and her boyfriend. Elise looked stunning and the man beside her was rather handsome. It’s not like I called every single man handsome, but he really was and both Elise and he looked great together.

 

“Wow! Waverly you are looking damn sexy girl. I’ve never seen you like this before.” This made Waverly blush like the color of cherry. “And you too Nicole. I got to admit you both make quite a pair.” She didn’t give me any time to react and started to introduce me to her boyfriend, “Nicole, this is my boyfriend Xavier and Xav, this is Nicole, Waverly’s friend.”

Friends, of course, that’s what we are.I let go of my thought and shook Xavier’s hand. We both exchanged some words before getting into their car.

 

The clubbing was pretty vibrant, or I should say perfect to escape from the reality of the world. The best thing about the place was that it was LGBTQ friendly.

 

We took a booth at the top floor overlooking the dance floor. We all ordered our drinks and some snacks to begin with. Waverly and I ordered two beers, where Xavier and Elise asked the waiter for tequila shots.

 

The drinks came pretty quickly. Elise and Xavier took 5 shots each in no time. Xavier looked like a responsible man. He said he wasn’t going to have any more shots and would stick to beer now, but Elise continued.

 

Waverly wasn’t talking much. She dressed up well, tried to be all cool and sexy but I could definitely feel that she wasn’t comfortable. I knew she didn’t go to parties often, so I understand her.

 

“Waverly?” I called her, she looked at me straight into the eyes and gave me the “what” gesture, “Waverly, you look great, you are here with your friends and me, and you are here to have fun. So, loosen up a bit.”

 

“Yes……I mean no. I’m fine Nicole.”

 

“If you say so,” I sighed, “I just wanted you to have a great night, that’s all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you and your philosophy about living the moment we are in. I know that Nicole.” We both started to laugh.

 

Something seemed to shift in her and she called the waiter and asked for a few shots for herself. She looked at me to know if I needed something, but I said I was fine. When the waiter came back, she and Elise started to take the shots one after another. I didn’t know how much of a drinker she was, but I didn’t stop her.

 

Eight tequila shots and four bourbon shots later she was pretty much drunk. Elise and Waverly both couldn’t stop giggling at whatever they were giggling about. Xavier and I looked at each other and decided to ask the waiter to cut their orders.

 

Elise and Xavier decided to hit the dance floor whilst Waverly and I remained at our booth. Waverly took my hand, intertwined her fingers with mine and kissed my knuckles. She leaned towards me, her gaze stuck into my eyes. She was inch closer to my lips when I move my face in other direction and she ended up kissing my cheek. I was sure, she wasn’t herself. She was way too drunk to know what she was doing. Even if she wasn’t drunk, I wouldn’t have let her kiss me. Even though it was something I wanted the most, I just couldn’t.

 

“Nicole, do you like me!” Her voice was just loud enough for me to hear.

 

I was startled at her question and I didn’t know how to respond. But I thought to tell her the truth. “Of course, I like you Waverly. Only a fool will not like you.”

 

Her eyes sparkled at my words and she gave a smile that blew me away. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. “Come on, let’s go dance.”

 

Soon we both were on the dance floor, joining with Elise and Xavier. At first the music was groovy enough to make a non-dancer to shake the body a bit. Waverly seemed to dance very well. Her moves went along with the song even being that drunk. Just then the DJ announced that they were going to play romantic music from then and I started to panic.

 

“Waverly, I want to tell a little secret,” I whispered into her ears. She narrowed her eyes at me, “I am good at many things but dancing ain’t one of them.”

 

She burst out in laughter and said, “No one is going to care about how you dance Nicole.” She pulled me closer, took my hands and placed them on her hips, and wrapped her hands around my neck and said, “Just move along with me.”

 

We swayed side-by-side in a small rhythm. My brain warned me to get away from her, but my weak heart told me to enjoy the moment which I probably wouldn’t get to experience ever again and in a long time followed my heart. We danced for what felt like forever.

She leaned onto my chest. She placed her hands in my arms and my mind drifted to the thought that it was just this moment. I couldn’t let this happen again, ever. She was holding me so tightly that I could feel her heart beating against mine. A drop of tear fell from my eyes onto her bare shoulder and she looked at me immediately.

 

“Nicole?” There was a concern in her voice.

 

“Uh, nothing. Just one of your strands of hair went into my eye. It’s okay now.” I hated that I had to lie to her, but I had no other option.

 

She always seemed to believe me but this time she didn’t. She got away from my arms and said, “Can we go home now? I’m sure Elise is going to be here until late, so if you want, we can leave.”

 

“Of course, Waverly. Are you, are you feeling alright?” I asked.

 

“I’m fine Nicole, just a bit drunk I guess.” I nodded and we both went to our booth where Elise and Xavier were being smitten. I told them that Waverly wasn’t feeling well, and we were heading home. They wanted to leave as they were our ride home, but we ensured that we would be good and can catch a cab.

 

From the moment we stepped out of the club until we reached to the front of her doorstep, Waverly remained silent throughout. She opened the door, turned towards me, her eyes seemed to say she wanted to say something, but in the end she still remained silent and said “Good night Nicole. Thank-you for tonight”.

 

“Good night Waverly.” It was all I managed to say before she looked into my eyes for one last time and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**22 nd July, 2018**

I came home not knowing what to feel about anything that happened in the past few hours. And then my emotions got ahead of me.

 

I went upstairs, changed into my pjs and crawled into bed. I was afraid to look out into Waverly’s room. I just wanted to know what was going on her mind. I wanted to text her to know that everything is going to be okay, but I couldn’t. My insecurities held the better of me.

 

I switched off the light from my nightstand and peeped through the window. I found her room to be dark but there was a little source of light in there. I wonder if she was using her cellphone.

 

Minutes passed and my anxiety started to grow. I controlled my nerves and finally sent her a text: _Waverly, I know it’s late and you are probably too tired to talk but I just wanted to check if you are alright._

Five minutes past and she didn’t respond. I could still see the source of light in her room, so I was sure she was awake. I waited another minute before sending her a text again: _Waverly, I know you are still awake so please text me back. You don’t have to say much, just tell me that you are fine, that everything is fine. You didn’t say a single word on our way home and I worry if I did do something wrong._

After a minute or so, three dots appeared on the text box and I became relieved.

**Waverly:** _I told you Nicole, I am fine._

 

I texted back: _“Are you still awake?”_

 

**Waverly:** _I’m just getting ready to go to bed. I was just freshening up. And Nicole you don’t have to worry, I am absolutely fine._

 

I replied: _You are at the same place in your room for the past fifteen minutes and it’s clear that you are lying to me now. Please Waverly, tell me if I have done anything wrong._

**Waverly:** _Nicole, you haven’t done anything wrong. Can I please go to sleep now? Talk to you in the morning?_

 

I knew she was hiding something from me. She was upset. Even though I couldn’t stop thinking about it, thinking about her; I assumed that it would be best for her if I let her sleep tonight.

 

So, I replied: _Okay then. Talk to you in the morning. Good night Waverly._

She didn’t text back anymore. I saw the light of her phone went off, but I couldn’t shake off the thought that whatever it was that made Waverly upset, was caused by me. I was pretty tired by the end of the day too. So I eventually fell asleep not so long after that.

 

**23 rdJuly, 2018**

I went over to their house and found that it was empty. I guessed both Waverly and Wynonna were out for their respective works. I wasn’t feeling well today, so I pretty much stayed in my room, reading Dan Brown’s Origin.

 

I saw both the sisters came home together later at night. I kept gazing at Waverly’s room but the curtains were never pulled back. I thought she was avoiding me and finally came to the conclusion that it was probably better for both of us.

 

**28 thJuly, 2018**

For the past few days I barely saw Waverly. Wynonna called me once to check on me. I wanted not to be but I was upset that Waverly was avoiding me on purpose. She didn’t even open the window of her room. I texted her once or twice to ask her if she was alright, but I got no reply.

 

I woke up early. I made up my mind that I was going to talk to Waverly today. I would just ask her the reason behind her behavior towards me and if she didn’t want to talk to me anymore, I would respect that too.

 

I went to the park where she used to go for morning runs every day. I walked down every path but couldn’t find her there. I waited for a little while at the entrance but she didn’t turn up.

 

I called Wynonna to ask if Waverly was at home. She told me that Waverly wasn’t feeling well so she didn’t go out. I was about to ask her if there was anything to worry, just then I heard Waverly’s voice over the phone, “Wynonna I need to talk to you talk about something very important.”

 

I heard a noise as Wynonna put her phone down. She forgotten that I was still on the line and then she said, “Babygirl I am all ears. But right now…..”

 

All of a sudden Waverly blurted out, “I like her Wynonna! I like her a lot! I tried to avoid her, I thought about it and I can’t do it anymore Wynonna, I can’t avoid her any more. I can’t run away from my feelings.”

 

“I know Babygirl, I know you like her, and I am sure she likes you too. I told you earlier too that she is a gone case in front of you, so you don’t have to worry.” There was a pause and then Wynonna continued, “You don’t have to waste any more time avoiding her. When you like someone, you need to be brave and confront your feelings for them without wasting any time.”

 

“Should I just go now? I know it’s barely 7, but I can’t wait anymore!”

 

“I think putting on a few more clothes and cleaning your face won’t take much time. Nicole isn’t going anywhere. She actually wants to talk to you too. Wink, wink.” Wynonna said.

 

For a moment I thought my heart stopped beating. I was hesitating. This shouldn’t happen, I should not let this happen. I don’t know if I would be able to say noto her, so I had to stop it before she could tell me anything.

 

I sprinted home, stumbled one or twice but managed to reach before Waverly was there. It began to rain, and I got soaking wet. I went straight to my room. Stayed there waiting for her.

 

I heard her coming in and talking to Mom. I tried to keep my nerves under control. The sound of her footsteps became closer and closer and then I heard a knock on my room, followed by Waverly saying, “Nicole, are you in there?”

 

I stood up and went to open the door for her. I was so tense that I could feel literally feel my heartbeat. She knocked again, and I let out a long sigh and calmed myself.

 

I pulled the door open and put on a smile on my face. “Hey Waves, morning!”

 

Her hair was pulled down and wet, from the rain.

 

“Morning Nicole.” She was nervous, of course she was.

 

Before she could say anything, I said, “Hey, your hair is wet. Let me get a towel for you.” I went to my drawer to get a towel and handed to her.

 

“Nicole,” she whispered.

 

“Yeah?” I looked into her eyes.

 

“I am sorry. I am so sorry for avoiding you past few days.”

 

“It’s okay Waves. I texted you just to know if you were okay and if I have done anything wrong.”

 

“No…..no….you didn’t do anything Nicole. It was just me. I am sorry about that. And I am fine.”

 

I nodded. I didn’t know what was going to happen next but I need to fix it. I planned to continue speaking casually. “How was your week Waverly?”

 

“It was good. I did a lot of thinking.” I knew what she was trying to mean. “How was yours?”

 

“It was normal. I pretty much stayed at home.”

 

“Nicole, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

“I do but before you say anything further, let me grab a cup of coffee for you. Just hold on for one sec.” I grabbed her hand and purposefully took her to my bed and asked her to sit there. “Stay here, it won’t take more than five minutes.”

 

I didn’t wait for her to say anything and rushed out of my room. Mom was already making coffee for both of us. I waited for her to finish. I silently prayed that Waverly would see what I left for her on the bedside table.

 

I went to my room with two coffee mugs in hand. When I entered the room Waverly was still sitting at the same place on the bed where I last saw her but this time there was a photo in her hand. I sighed knowing what was coming.

 

“Hey Waves….Waverly, your coffee is here.” I smiled at her, hiding all the tears building inside my eyes.

 

She looked at me, a smile on her face. She stood up from the bedside and took a mug. We both were still having the coffee when she asked gesturing at the bedside table, “Who is the girl in that photo with you?”

 

I went over to the nightstand, held the photo and looked at it for a while. I then looked at Waverly with a confident look and said, “She is the reason I am here. She is Rae.” I paused for a moment, noticing the change in Waverly’s body language. Waverly didn’t move her stare from me and I continued, “She is……she is my wife and I am here to take her back to Montreal with me.”

 

The mug fell onto the ground from Waverly’s hand. Her eyes visibly filled with shock. She shook her head, not believing a single word I said.

 

I stood still, showed no emotion at all. It was the time. I couldn’t show my vulnerability in front of her. Even though my heart had broken into thousands of pieces, I stood still.

 

She looked at me again and I nodded. Tears streamed down her face.  She shook her head and stormed out of my room. I stood still.

 

A few seconds later Mom came into my room. Her eyes asked me the question I already knew, so I just nodded and let myself broke down in tears.

 

She hugged me tight comforting me. She knew no word could ease the pain I suffered. She just held me and I continued to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

** (Waverly’s POV) **

****

When I was six, Mama vanished without saying a word. When I was eleven, Daddy died in a car accident whilst drink-driving behind the wheel. When I was in high school my first girlfriend broke up with me because she said I was too much for her. The people that I loved only ended up leaving me. But the more it happened the more I got hurt. Something that I now have gotten used to.

 

I began to close myself from the world. I started to live more or less in solitude. Wynonna became my life. I didn’t have many friends in college. Elise was my only friend in my MBA classes and we became really close. I didn’t ever expected anything from her, so that might be the reason why she didn’t leave me.

 

I was dealing perfectly with my life. _This life, it can never be called “perfect”_. I had my issues as well. We were facing financial trouble, but I wasn’t hurt by it. I just wasn’t open to any. I just wanted to have a stable life for Wynonna and me.

 

Then Nicole happened. She had come like a hurricane and turned everything upside down, and almost solved the problems of Wynonna’s and my life. I became a totally different person. When I looked into the mirror, I saw a different person I didn’t recognized assuming the old Waverly has gone.

 

When I met her for the first time, I thought she might be some crazy bitch who just like to put her nose into everyone’s business. Little did I know she was the person who was going to change my whole life.

 

She started flirting with me from the very first day we talked. It was kind of annoying but after a few encounters with her, I started to feel comfortable around her.

 

I didn’t pay attention on how she looked at first but her accent attracted me from the very first day. The day she first came to our house for dinner and was talking to Wynonna, something flickered in me. I won’t say I was jealous, but I surely felt something.

 

And then that crazy bitch almost kissed me and suddenly went all guilty. The night went on and the days went by after that.

 

She helped or could I say rescued Wynonna’s restaurant business. I got to meet her mom who _is_ the sweetest person on Earth. I never got the chance to know Mama very well. When I saw both Nicole and her mom together, I realized how precious the mother-daughter relationship is.

 

I knew I was falling for her hard, harder than I ever could imagine. The day we went on our unofficial first date for lunch, all my doubts went clear and my feelings for her were confirmed and by the way she acted around me, I was hoping that she possessed the same feelings for me too.

 

I couldn’t sleep well that night. Every time I close my eyes, the only thing I could see was her smile. _God, how precious her smile is._

The next day we went to the club together. Boy-oh-Boy, she looked dashing that day. Falling for her wasn’t my fault at all. Her personality was attractive. That night; her dimple, the leather jacket, her perfectly set auburn hair and that sexy accent worked on me altogether. I got drunk, like really drunk which gave me the boost to do something which was certainly difficult for me to do while being sober. I was brazen, and went to kiss her, but she moved her lips away from me. I didn’t think about it much until the drop of tears from her eyes touched my shoulder.

 

I thought I had made a mistake. But in all honesty, it wasn’t a mistake. I liked her a lot and I just wanted to kiss her.

 

Nicole went to the club with me, being my date. She was so close to me as we were dancing, it felt like she was mine and I was hers. The places on my skin where she touched were burning in passion. She seemed lost in me like I was lost in her. I had a feeling that she liked me back too.

 

But when her face turned and her eyes filled with tears, I started cursing myself internally. I thought I ruined it all. I didn’t talk to her that night. I should have, but I didn’t.

 

I avoided her for the next few days. I needed time to think. I needed time to process all that happened that night. Unlike ever, this time Wynonna came to the rescue. I told her everything about that night. She said she was glad and Nicole was a special girl.

 

The following night I finally realized that running from her wasn’t helping at all, I needed to confront with her, and I am going to tell her that I was in love with her. She already told me once that she liked me. That was when I knew I had a good feeling about her. Though I didn’t know what she actually meant by the word ‘like’ but somehow, I had a feeling that she would never let me go and that she wants to be close to me.

 

**28 thJuly, 2018**

By Saturday morning I finally decided it was about time. I told Wynonna and she said Nicole wanted to talk to me too. I went to her house and was greeted by Jessie. It was pretty early, and she looked surprised to see me there. I asked her if Nicole was awake yet. She told me that Nicole had already came back from her walk and was in her room. I let out a sigh of relief and she gestured me to Nicole’s room.

 

I was shaking. I took some long deep breaths and knocked on her room’s door and was welcomed with a good morning smile from her. The first thing she noticed that my hair was a bit damp from the rain and so she got me a towel from her drawer. _She always has that kindness in her._

I apologized for avoiding her the whole week. She told me it was okay and that she was worried if she had done anything wrong, like she had asked in the few unanswered texts. We asked about how our respective weeks went.

 

Finally I asked her if she had a moment to talk. But she came at me that we needed to get caffeinated before we start. She took my hand, made me sit at her bedside and went to fetch coffee.

 

I was getting more and more nervous every second. I have been in her room before but still I kept looking at it. Just then I noticed a photo on her bedside table. I took it in my hand. It was of her and a girl in a wedding dress. Nicole looked dashing in a black blazer over a white shirt.

 

Both she and the girl beside her looked close and intimate in the photo and were smiling brightly. I thought the other girl could be her friend or someone from her family. I placed the photo down to the nightstand and waited for her return.

 

She came back with two coffee mugs and handed me one. We were drinking the coffee when I asked her about the girl in the photo. She took the photo and kept looking at it for a long time before saying, “That is Rae. She is the reason I am here.” I didn’t understand what she meant to say, so I just stared at her. She mumbled and said, “She is my wife and I am here to take her back to Montreal with me.”

 

Those words, those very words were like lightning struck onto me. Before I could react the coffee mug slipped onto the floor from my shaking hands. For a moment I let my fear down a bit and thought she was kidding with me. I looked deep into her eyes with the silent question if she was serious. She nodded, and I couldn’t hold my tears anymore. I shook my head and ran out of her room, and out of her house.

 

I should have known before I have grown feelings for her that it was just a matter of time and she would leave me just like the others eventually. I was shattered. I didn’t know what I was actually feeling. What was I supposed to feel? After a long time I met someone, who seemed to care about me, who seemed to make my life better, who was unlike any other person I had ever met.

 

 I couldn’t move. I felt numb. I kept standing out in the middle of the street, drenched in rain.

 

I didn’t know how much time passed before Wynonna came out of the house and took me inside our home. She soaked my hair with a towel and took me to my room, pulled out a PJs set and told me to get dressed.

 

“Wynonna I can’t.” My limbs didn’t have the power even to move myself.

 

“Yes, you can and you will. I am gonna wait outside and if you are not changed in three minutes I am going in there and change it for you.”

 

She left and somehow I managed to get out of my wet clothes and into my PJs. She came in after with a cup of tea in her hand. “Tell me what happened.” she requested.

 

“She is married Wynonna. Nicole is married.” I responded

 

“What? To a dude?”

 

“No, to a gorgeous lady.”

 

“I have eyes Babygirl. She loves you. I am sure, whatever this marriage thing is, that can be solved. If she is in a good relationship with her wife then she wouldn’t have been here away from her wife this long.”

 

“She is here to take her wife back to Montreal, Wynonna. She can never be mine.” I began to sob.

 

“Oh Babygirl, I am so sorry.” She pulled me into a tight embrace. “I wonder why she hasn’t mentioned anything about her marriage.

 

“Does it even matter? What matters is that I love her Wynonna and she can never be mine. All this time, I stay away from any emotional attachment with anyone. Now when I let myself open to have feelings for someone, she came out that she is fucking married.”

 

“Everything is going to be fine Babygirl. She ain’t the only girl in the world. I am sure you will find someone smarter and sexier than her.” I knew Wynonna was just saying all these to make me feel better but at the same time she was very bad at it.

 

“You are not helping Wynonna. I think I need some time alone. Can I please be left alone?” My voice was harsher than I intended it to be.

 

“Look Waverly, you weren’t prepared for what happened. Hell, even I found it unexpected also. I know you are hurting right now but trust me it is not the end. Take as much time as you need to get over this, but make sure that you do get over this. I’m gonna go and open the restaurant. When you feel better, just give me a call, we can go out for ice cream. If you need the whole day that’s okay too; I will bring back dinner and then we can go shopping tomorrow.”

 

She didn’t give me any choice to say anything. She was right, no matter how hard it may be, I needed to get over her.

 

I told Wynonna that I will call her but I won’t go out, not today. After Wynonna left my room I stopped sobbing after a little while. I didn’t get down from my bed once. At around noon, I opened my window to look over her room. There was no sign of her.

 

As it started to get dark, I saw the lights of her room went on. I kept staring at her room through my window; I didn’t want to but I couldn’t help it. It wasn’t that easy to get over the person you love after all.

 

She came to the window at around midnight. Even though the lights in my room were off, she probably hadn’t noticed me. She looked nothing less distressed than me, her eyes were swollen red. Did she cry the whole time? Why did she?

 

I came out to the window and our eyes met. She could see me in the moon light. She looked at me like, she felt guilty for doing this to me. She shook her head. Her eyes were telling me how sorry she was, her eyes pleaded nothing but forgiveness.

 

We stayed at our respective places right for a long time until I closed my window and went back to bed. I knew she felt something for me too, but I was never going to come between her and her wife.

 

Nicole and her wife looked gorgeous together. I wished they would soon sort out whatever their problem was and would be back together again. I couldn’t have her but still I wished nothing but happiness for her. She was a one in a million and she deserved all the happiness in the world.

 

My life was back to normal. Part time job, MBA classes in the evening and sometimes helping Wynonna in her restaurant; totally normal. Wynonna reminded me that I had stopped smiling again. There was a time when I really forgot how to smile naturally. Then that over-caring girl, with a wife at home, came into my life and she changed me.

 

I was pissed at her for not telling me the truth before, for flirting with me since day one but whenever I thought about her smile, her eyes, her voice, her hair, her behavior, or anything about her; I couldn’t stay mad at her anymore. She was something special and I ended up being jealous of her wife at the thought that she gets to know Nicole more than I ever would and she gets to touch Nicole which I would never get to do.

 

I stopped going to my window before bed. I stopped reading her old stupid texts. I started to leave my hair in messy buns again. I started to get over her, but knowing that she lives across the street, didn’t help at all.

 

We crossed paths twice that week. She simply looked at me and smiled wryly. I couldn’t smile back or talk but can’t stop looking at her.

 

**5 thAugust, 2018**

It was a Sunday. My sad soul wasn’t healed yet. But there was Wynonna. She said that we were going to have a sisters’ day. We would go shopping and then would grab some lunch at an Indian restaurant because she was craving extra spicy. I didn’t want to go but didn’t want to hurt Wynonna either. So I got ready for what the day she has planned for us, which is crazy. I mentioned _crazy_ because when you go out with Wynonna for shopping, there’s no other word to describe the experience.

 

It certainly was a _crazy_ day at the mall. When we reached the restaurant named Awadh, I was tired as hell. Wynonna took me to three different malls just to find the perfect flannel shirt for her. I also bought a few things for myself too.

 

We settled down at a comfortable booth and placed our orders. We were waiting for our food when I saw a familiar face at the table next to ours. I looked at her for a moment before recognizing who she was. I asked Wynonna to come closer and whispered to her that the lady on her left is Nicole’s wife, Rae.

 

I looked at her photo quite well and she wasn’t a face to forget easily. Wynonna told me to ignore it but I thought it would be necessary to meet her. Okay, to be honest I just wanted to talk to her and I didn’t know the reason behind it.

 

She was sitting with a handsome man opposite her. So I approached her.

 

“I am really sorry for interrupting, but are you Rae?” I asked.

 

She stood up, looked at me for a few seconds before saying, “You must be Waverly, aren’t you?” She had a broad smile at her face and I was astounded.

 

How did she know me? Did Nicole tell her about me? Did she show my picture to her wife?My mind was racing in every direction.

 

“Why yes, I am Waverly. I don’t believe that you know me.”

 

“How do I not? Nic talks about you every time when we meet or even when we talk over the phone.” At that time my mind had already stopped working. Before I could say anything else to her she continued, “Waverly it’s so good to meet you in person.” The man at the table cleared his throat and Rae held her hands up in air and said, “My bad, I am sorry. Raj, meet Waverly, Nic’s friend and Waverly, meet Raj, my husband.”


	9. Chapter 9

**5 thAugust, 2018**

 

I ran out of the restaurant. I slightly remember that Wynonna was shouting something behind my back. I couldn’t listen to anything. My mind wasn’t functioning properly. The only thing I remember is that, I needed to see Nicole.

 

All my emotions got stuck somewhere inside me. I started to feel numb. I ran, I just ran. When I reached Mr. Osborne’s house, Jessie opened the door. She seemed to know something so she just gestured me towards Nicole’s room.

 

When I reached upstairs, Nicole was standing still, like a rock, in the middle of her room.  I went towards her and slapped her with all my might.

 

“How could you do this to me Nicole?!!! How could you!!!” The tears, my eyes were holding all this time, flooded out. I gripped the collar of her shirt and sank my body into her chest.

 

She didn’t mouth a single word. She was holding back. This stupid girl was still holding back.

 

“I will never forgive you Nicole, for what you did to me, and for what you did to yourself. You thought that you got the power to make decisions for me? It’s my life Nicole and I get to decide with whom I want to be. It wasn’t your decision to take.” I took her jaw in between the palms of my hands and kissed her.

 

But she didn’t kiss me back. She looked into my eyes and said, “I can’t do this to you Waves. I love you so much, and I don’t want myself to be the reason for ruining your present and your future.”

 

“Don’t you dare say that again Nicole. Do you understand? You are mine and you are going to be mine, forever. Nothing ever will be able to take you away from me. Now if you won’t kiss me right now, you are going to regret it for a long time _Ms. Haught_.”

 

She smiled a genuine smile, which felt like I hadn’t seen in forever. Then the next thing I know, she pulled me into her body and kissed me like I was the breath to her soul. I swear that was the most remarkable feeling I have ever experienced in my entire life.

 

As I pulled out from her to catch a breath she said, “I am afraid, Waves. I am so afraid. I never wanted to hurt you. That’s why I thought it was better to stay away from you. From the very first moment, at the Grand Central Terminus where I laid my eyes on you, I knew I had some sort of feelings towards you. I fell in love with you by just looking at you as the days went by.”

 

I understood why she did that. I probably would have done the same thing if I was at her shoes. But I wasn’t and I could feel how terrified she was. I put a hand on her chest, where her heart lays beneath, and said, “I love you Nicole, I love you more than anyone else in this world. I am not gonna say that it is going to be okay but whatever the future brings to us, we will face it together and we will survive that, _together forever_.”

 

She looked at me with her watery eyes and said, “I love you too Waves. I thought you would never talk to me again, but you came back, you came back closer than ever.”

 

“I had to. How could I resist myself from this stubborn liar? I really thought that you were married, and I couldn’t stop blaming myself for whatever happened that night at the club. It all must have been so hard on you.” I started peppering her with kisses all over her face. “I am so so sorry Nicole, and I promise you will never have to stay away from me again.”

 

“But Waves, I don’t know if I will be able to stay with you for long. I don’t know what is going to happen to me. I don’t want you to see that sadness back in you again.”

 

“Nothing bad is gonna happen. Like I said we will face all the hurdles together and in the end we are going to win this race, leaving all the hurdles behind.” I held her tight and she began to kiss me again.

 

After a few minutes I pulled myself out from her embrace and said, “Did Rae or Wynonna call you?” She nodded. “God, Wynonna must be worried about me, if she had stopped being worried about you for a minute. Can you please call her and tell her that I am here with the love of my life?”

 

“Yeah, Rae called me. She was the first person to call me today before you jumped and…” She gestured her cheek.

 

“You deserved that, and I am sure that I am not the last person either,” I said, my voice was stern.

 

“Okay then, why waste time to face the inevitable? Let me call Wynonna.” She grabbed her phone, dialed Wynonna and put the call on speaker.

 

****

****

**_(About ninety minutes ago at Awadh)_ **

****

“Husband! What do you mean by your husband?” Wynonna came from behind. She was as stunned as I was.

 

Rae and Raj looked at each other with total perplex. “Sorry? Don’t we have the right to be husband and wife?” Raj burst out in laughter.

 

“You’re not helping Raj, just wait,” Rae said

 

“But Nicole told me that you…. you were her… You were the reason she is here.” I said.

 

“Yes, I am the reason she is here. I am a cardiologist, I work here in a hospital in NYC and I wanted her to have the best treatment possible. So as her best friend I insisted her to come here.”  I was stunned at Rae’s words.

 

“What did you mean by treatment? What happened to her?” I asked her.

 

“Best friend? So you’re not her wife?” Wynonna asked unassured about what was it with this woman to Nicole.

 

“Umm I’m not sure where you got that from. Nicole and I have been best friends since we were kids.” Rae confirmed.

 

I was in a moment of shock. It slowly started to make sense why Nicole told me all those lies about her and Rae.

 

“Nicole had faced a massive heart attack a few months ago because of CAD and went through a major operation. She was cured at that point of time but she started to face some complications since the start of June. So I have insisted her to come here and since then she is under treatment.” Rae explained.

 

I started to tremble internally, Wynonna hold me from behind and inquired further, “So how is she doing now?”

 

“I am surprised that she didn’t tell you guys anything about her. She sounds happy while talking about you and I was relieved that she has got two more friends here to take care of her.” She let out a sigh and continued, “I am sorry to say but her condition is deteriorating. So there is a huge possibility that she has to go through another major operation soon. The other doctors and I are optimistic that she will be able to lead a regular life with some restrictions, after going through the surgery…….”

 

Rae was still saying something but couldn’t hear that anymore, I left everything I had there and ran outside.

 

 

“You gingy bitch, what did you think before lying to my sister, before hurting her!”

 

“Wynonna I…” Before Nicole could even say anything Wynonna cut her off.

 

“Shut up you fool. I will get to you later. I need to find Waves. I have been searching her all over the city but couldn’t find her. Her phone is here with me. Called home and she is not at home either.”

 

“Wynonna, calm down. She is here, with me.” Nicole replied holding my hand close to her heart.

 

“You two are going to have an earful when I come home. Don’t go anywhere.” She warned us and hung up.

 

We both lay down on her bed. We remained silent, just enjoying the presence of each other’s. After a few minutes Jessie knocked on the door. Nic got up and opened the door. Her mom seemed so much in awe of us finally being together. She embraced Nicole and gestured me in to join her.

 

“No one in this world deserves happiness more than you, Beta, and I am sure Waverly will bring that for you. What you need to do is _let her in._ And you need to be there for her too.” And again, we all began to become teary-eyed.

 

“Now enough of this, girls. Just stop, this old soul can’t take any more of this today. I am so happy for you two and I think it calls for a mini-celebration.”

 

“Mom, I got you and Waverly with me, and I don’t need anything more than that. By that I mean we don’t need any celebration.” She didn’t even get to finish what she was saying and we could hear Wynonna shouting down the street, calling out the both of us over to my place.

 

We immediately went there, me intertwined with Nicole’s hand. When we got into the house, Wynonna looked at us with mixed emotions in her eyes.

 

“You assholes, what do you even think of me as! One kept secret from me and one left me at a restaurant with five shopping bags and I fucking had no idea of where she was going.” She said furiously. But in a moment her tone became softer, “I am so proud of you Babygirl, that you finally have someone who is worthy of you.” She pulled me in a tight hug and she went over to Nicole and slapped her hard in the face.

 

“Okay, who gave out free passes to slap me today?” Nicole said rubbing cheek.

 

“You asshole, I am so mad of you. What do you think of Waverly? Does she look like a fool to you? She might look tiny but she is one strong girl you will ever get to come across.” Wynonna gave her and Waverly a tight hug and continued, “I am so happy for both of you.” I can bet she was crying then, but she managed to wipe the tears before we showed up.

 

“So the best news out of all is that my Babygirl is finally getting laid.” She winked at me and there was a devilish grin on her face. “Doc is in town and I think it will be better to give you two the house to yourselves tonight. I am going to go to the restaurant from Doc’s place tomorrow morning and I will let you know when I’m gonna be back. Till then, have fun.”

 

“Wynonna you don’t have to, you know that.” I insisted.

 

“Wynonna, we are fine. You don’t have to go anywhere.” Nicole was blushing so hard that that her cheeks felt redder than her hair.

 

“For your kind information, I am just not being generous, I deserve some fun too and Doc is back after weeks being away and I can’t wait to meet him,” Wynonna said and then it made clear sense. “And one more thing, don’t do anything sexy on my couch please.”

 

Wynonna then asked me to follow her to her room. I told Nicole to wait and followed her, “You did good Babygirl,” She kissed me on my temple, “Nicole is one of the good ones and I am sure she will keep you happy. But first you have to take care of her by keeping her strong, with love.”

 

I nodded, I listened to her. Wynonna has a big heart, she always had but I never thought that I would ever hear anything like this from her. I was so happy that she supported me in this. I knew she loved Nicole too, so I wasn’t at all surprised.

 

Wynonna left a few minutes later. Nicole and I were standing awkwardly in the middle of our living room. I approached her, “Well Sweetheart, I didn’t fall in love with this puppy faced girl. Do I need to teach you how to smile?” I tried to use her accent but failed miserably and she started to laugh.

 

I placed my head on her chest, she held me tight with her hand. It felt so good to be in her arms.

 

“You deserve to be with someone who can promise you a better tomorrow Waves.” She was doing that again but this time I let her talk, I needed to know all her insecurities. “And I don’t even know if _tomorrow_ is going to happen for me. I am sick Waves, it’s the truth and I don’t wanna be a burden on you. I should not be with you. You deserve to be happy.”

 

“You Nicole, you are my happiness and my future. Don’t you see that?” She stared into my eyes and I gave her a small peck on her lips. “ _You_ are the reason I started smiling again, _you_ are the reason Wynonna is happy again.” I gave her another kiss and continued, “I am going to say this for the last time, so listen to me carefully.” She nodded. “I am a grown up, I can take my own decisions, I can decide with whom I want to spend my life. So my point is as long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

 

The next thing she did took me by utter surprise. She got down on one knee, pulled out the golden chain she always used to wear and placed it on her palm and asked me, “Waverly Earp, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. So, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

 

She was such a romantic mess. I nodded and she stood up and put that chain around my neck. We shared our first kiss as girlfriends. _God, I will never ever forget that moment, it was just so perfect._

 

We hadn’t even finished our kiss when my stomach started to growl and I said, “Baby, as much as I would like to continue this kiss, but I think I need to eat something. I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.”

 

**9 th August, 2043 (flash-forward)**

Winnie became less hopeful when Waverly told their love story. “I know that we are not allowed to talk until you finish, but mama, please tell us you didn’t say that.”

 

Noelle backed up her twin sisters comment. “I always knew you were a bit less romantic than Mom, but that is just silly.”

 

“Finally I got the people to support me on this. Wynonna supported Waverly, when I told her about that. She said that your Mama was just being practical and food is more important than anything else in the world,” Nicole says. Her grin is spread wider than ever.

 

“You three are the worst. I shouldn’t have told you anything.” Waverly was annoyed.

 

“Sweetheart, I told you this is a bad idea. But you told me that you did promise the girls that we would tell them _our story_ on their 18thbirthday.” Nicole smirked.

 

“Okay Mama, I am sorry, please continue, please….” Noelle folds her hands in request and both the sisters made puppy faces.

 

“Okay, okay. But I need to eat first.” Waverly winks, closes her diary and all of them start to chuckle together.


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER TEN **

****

**8 thAugust, 2018**

 

Today was going to be the most important day. Nicole asked me to be with her at the hospital in the afternoon. I wanted to be with her every minute at that hospital and so I took a week off from my part-time job and be mentally prepared for the time being. It was never easy to see the person you love going through the hardest time of her life, but I knew I had to be strong for her. I didn’t want to let her see pity on me. I only wanted to stand by her side, holding her hand, reassuring her that no matter what, I would always be there with her.

 

At the appointment, I got to know more about her health condition. The doctor told Nicole that she should not delay any further and she should have the operation within a month. Rae went through with us about how the operation would go about and also informed that it was going to be an open-heart surgery. Nicole knew about her disease, so Rae had nothing to hide from her nor had to add anything else on top of what she knew.

 

Nicole didn’t express any emotion, but I knew inside she was terrified. I never let go of her hand the whole time I was at the hospital with her. Rae was pleased that Nicole now has me by her side as she wouldn’t let Jessie accompany her to the hospital. Rae was also thankful of me for still being by her side even after knowing the truth about Nicole.

 

We went to the Brooklyn Bridge Park that looked over the Hudson River after the appointment. Nicole was so silent throughout our stroll to the park that I couldn’t blame her for it. I knew what she was going through so I remained silent by her side. We sat by the bench for a while looking out into the horizon until Nicole broke the silence. “Waves?”

 

“Yes Nicole?” I asked her, smiling.

 

“What if… what if I don’t make it through?”

 

“You will make it through. You are going to fight this and then we are going to be together, forever.” I intertwined our fingers and kissed her knuckles. She looked out into the view away from my eyes. That moment I felt I needed to tell her something more convincing and thus I said, “Nicole, baby will you please look at me for a second?”

 

She looked back at me and I closed my arms around her. “I may not know how scared you are at the moment Nicole, but I want to tell you that I am scared too. I am not scared of losing you, because that ain’t gonna happen, ever. I am scared because you are scared. I have never seen you like this. You are so strong and seeing you breaking down this way, scares me. At the same time, you are allowed to be scared too. But you should not lose faith Nicole, you need to stay faithful to yourself.”

 

She nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder and I kissed her temple. “I love you Waves, and the only thing that I am scared about is losing you.” Her tears began to fall down to our intertwining hands.

 

‘ _What did I ever do to deserve her?’_  I asked myself. “Nicole, how many times do I have to tell you that we aren’t going to lose one another; at least not until we make a family, including an army of children, fighting over who is going to do the laundry or fighting for the remote control or fighting over the last choc-chip cookie, and live the next 50 years together. Maybe even more. We’ll have to see where our future takes us.”

 

She half smiled before looking deep into my eyes. She held onto me for a long period of time and then kissed me on my lips. It was such a simple gesture, but it made me realize how much I meant to her and how much she meant to me.

 

I never thought I would meet someone like Nicole and would fall in love in an instant. But it felt perfect; like it was bound to happen, like we were destined to be together.

 

Nicole told me that she didn’t want to waste any more time and would go through every procedure from the day up to the lead to the surgery. “But tomorrow I want to spend the time with you. I want to celebrate us.” She started to draw patterns on my hand, kissed me again. “Just you, and me.” She whispered in my ears.

 

The next day was one of the best days of my life. The next day Nicole wanted to take me for a long drive and wanted to spend the night at Fire Island; so when I called Rae to ask if it was okay to go out of town for the night, she asked me it won’t be a good idea. So we spent the day in NYC. But I couldn’t stop her from booking one of the best rooms, overlooking the city and river, at the High Line. Nicole’s mom was quite rich, well she still is, so spending the money wasn’t a problem for her. She wanted to celebrate us and celebrate we did.

 

**21 stAugust, 2018**

She went through all of the procedures before she finally got admitted at the hospital. But this time she didn’t looked scared anymore, she was stronger than ever before. I was a wreck to be honest. I didn’t shed a single drop of tear in front of her, but I was terrified. She just kept reminding me, what I had been telling her all the time, there wasn’t anyone or anything in the world that could ever take her from me. Jessie and Wynonna were there too for most of the day. Even though I went home that night I was back in the hospital early the next morning.

 

The day of the operation _had been_ the hardest day. I was with her for about an hour before she had been taken to be prepared for the operation. We held onto each other and I keep telling her that it was going to be okay. I told her that I would be the first person she was going to see, when she wakes up. Jessie was almost broken but she too acted strong in front of her.

 

The operation felt like an eternity. I was checking the time almost every minute. Wynonna, Jessie, Mr. Osborne and I stayed together the whole time together. Even Elise and Xavier joined us sometime later.

 

After exactly five hours and seven minutes later Rae came out alone from the operation room with a faint smile on her face. She came up to Jessie and me and said that the operation was a success, and there was nothing more to worry about except that we needed to be patient with her recovery which was going to take a good amount of time.

 

The head surgeon later came out of the operation room and informed us about her current condition and recovery procedure. I asked the surgeon when I could see Nicole, and she told us that Nicole will be shifted to the ICU within a few minutes, but she would not be expected to wake up for a few hours.

 

I swear, the next 5 hours had been the longest. I saw Nicole wrapped up in tubes and all when she was being shifted to the ICU, and my heart was torn seeing her like that. I can’t describe how she looked at that moment. She was asleep, she didn’t look scared anymore, instead she looked peaceful.

 

We waited and waited. Four hours went by and there was no sign of Nicole being conscious. I went to talk to Rae and she told me not to worry. Nicole had been responding well to everything and she would soon be awake.

 

It was about 10pm when the Nurse called us and asked anyone of us to enter the ICU as Nicole was getting into consciousness. Jesse gave me a smile and a tight hug before telling me to go. Wynonna gave me a hug after. I wiped my tears as I entered through the glass door.

 

As I walked closer to her bed, she looked at me and a drop of tear fell from her eye. She looked pale and face was puffy. I kissed her temple and gave her a true smile. She had a tube in her throat and it was clear that she was in lot of pain and discomfort.

 

She couldn’t talk but responded to me with her eyes. I took a chair and sat beside her. I was afraid to touch her at first as she was connected by wires to several machines, so I asked the nurse if I could. With the nurse’s permission, I held Nicole’s hand in mine.

 

Soon she was asleep again. As I went out of the room, Jessie and Wynonna went in to see her. We spoke to the night nurse about Nicole’s condition, and then lastly we all went home.

 

Despite a long day at the hospital it felt empty going home without Nicole. The bed also felt empty without Nicole lying next to me. Looking out the window my mind drifted back to the woman I love lying in the hospital bed tubes coming out of her nostrils. I thought looking out the window gazing across to her bedroom would ease me from missing her less, hoping she would look back at me with that cheeky smile across her beaming face. But alas her room was completely dark and not a sight of Nicole was at the window.

 

Before the early morning sunrise rose, I was already out of bed and ready to go back to the hospital. I told Wynonna that I would be fine by myself so that she could focus on the Earp Fiesta. I went over to Mr. Osborne’s and told Jessie to rest easy and that I would be fine until she arrives later at the hospital.

 

When I reached to the hospital, I saw Rae outside Nicole’s room having a chat with perhaps a hospital staff. When she saw me she approached me and greeted me with a comforting hug. She then told me about Nicole’s recovery and that she would likely to stay for another two days at the ICU before being shifted to the CCU.

 

After an hour since speaking to Rae, I was allowed by the nurse to enter into the room and who knew that Nicole was already conscious with a surprising smile on her face as I entered. Although still unable to speak after having the tube removed from her throat she looked less pale than before. When I asked her if she was feeling any better, she noddingly responded. I could feel how hard it was for her but she was still smiling, _for me._

The nurse said that with the tube removed from her mouth Nicole would have to speak very softly within the next day and would be given liquid food until she would be strong enough to eat solid food.

 

Thanks to Rae I was allowed to spend a longer period of time with Nicole at the hospital. Because Nicole was having trouble sleeping with all the constant various sounds of the machines and the bright lights at the ICU, I kept her calm by caressing her hand and telling her about my happy childhood memories.

 

**29 thAugust, 2018**

Today is the day Nicole finally gets to go home. As Nicole was discharged, she thanked the nurses for looking after her. The nurses said they are going to miss her sense of humor around the hospital and thanked her in return for being the class clown around the ward. Wynonna and I took her home to her place. She never knew how much she missed until she took it all in the moment we reached home.

 

I wanted to share the caregiving with Jessie and so I quitted my part-time job. Nicole didn’t want to become a burden but for me it was the only way I could have her all to myself. She was doing better than expected but still was at the brink of risk. She was in need of a constant help and she went through all the things that should be taken care of. Rae would come by every few days to check on Nicole.

 

Nicole was settling well in her room, reading her books, watching TV, sleeping. I arranged for her all of her medication and essential needs at proper places. Although I promised on staying with her all the time, she insisted she can take care of herself.

 

It was in the evening and I was at her study desk doing my studies, when Nicole suddenly spoke from her bed, “Waves, will you stay with me for the night?”

 

I was first startled at her question, not because she asked me to stay but the way she said those words. I walked over to her and held her hands in mine. “Of course, Nicole, of course I will stay with you. But why do you sound so worried?”

 

She started to shake, “I don’t know Waves, I don’t……..I never thought I will ever get this lucky. What on earth did I do to get so lucky that you are still with me?”

 

“Oh my poor baby, you’re not the only person who got lucky, I got lucky too. Do you even know how special you are Nicole? Don’t forget that charming smile and sexy figure you’ve got either.” I wasn’t lying at all about it.

 

“Gosh I love you Waves.”

 

“I love you too Nic.” And I placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

**6 thOctober, 2018**

Wynonna, Nicole and I were sitting at our dining table eating our breakfast. Wynonna was telling us how good her business is running and that she had cleared all the bank debts. Nicole had also recovered pretty well and was out of the risk of getting infected.

 

Last few weeks hadn’t been so easy but we all got each other’s back and went through it without major complications. Nicole was diligent on following each and every instruction given by Rae and the other doctors.

 

“So Nicole, now that you have been pretty much cured in the past few weeks, what is your future plan now?” Wynonna’s sudden question took us by surprise.

 

“Uh..hmm…” Nicole cleared her voice, “It’s actually, I really haven’t thought about it. Since I am unfit enough to go back to my previous job, I think I have to plan something new. My father has left me a lot of money and grandpa has also promised me a part of his wealth,” she took my hand in hers and continued, “So I guess, we will plan something and maybe I will start a new business.”

 

“Here or back in Canada?” Wynonna was really in the mood.

 

“I promised Waves that if everything goes by plan, I am not going to leave her. So maybe here.” She looked into my eyes and kissed my knuckles and I could only smile at her.

 

“Ughh, you guys are gross.” She made a gaggy noise. “Anyway, I brought this topic because I have a proposal for you Haught.”

 

“Proposal? Sorry Wyn, but I am loyal to your sister and I won’t be marrying you.”

 

“HAHA, funny Haught. No, I am serious, I have a business proposal for you.”

 

“Okay, continue.” Nicole and I both said in unison.

 

“I have been thinking of expanding my business and to open a new restaurant someplace else. I want you to be my business partner.” Wynonna smiled.

 

“Wynonna that’s a great idea!” I got excited suddenly and then remembered that it’s Nicole’s decision, not mine. So I said, “Well if Nicole wants to do it too.” Wynonna and I both looked at her.

 

“It is indeed a good idea Wynonna, but it is not some decision to take in a hurry. I need to talk to Waverly and my mom as well.” Nicole said.

 

“Sure thing Haught, take all the time.” Wynonna said in an understanding tone. “You two enjoy your breakfast, I am gotta jet and open the restaurant.” She kissed my temple and went out of the house.

 

We finished our breakfast in relative silence. I knew Nicole was thinking about what Wynonna said but I didn’t want to pressurize it on her, so I remained quiet.

 

“Baby, are you sure you want this? You want us?” She said all of a sudden.

 

“Nicole, I don’t want to tell you the same thing over and over again. Don’t you trust me?” I couldn’t hold my frustration this time.

 

“It’s just, Waves, I need you to think about it. I am never gonna be fully fit. There will always be a risk of the disease coming back. I don’t want for you to bind with me and my sick ass.”

 

“Nicole, you are being fucking ridiculous. If tomorrow I get into an accident and lose a part of my body, will you leave me? Is that what you mean?” I had enough of her this time.

 

“Waves, you know that’s not what I meant. And why do you say things like that?” She asked.

 

“Then just shut the hell up okay, Nicole. I love you, and I just wanna be with you. If you ask me something stupid like that ever again, I will kill you myself. Do you understand?” I had never talked to her like this before and she was startled.

 

“Whoa, whoa, calm down there little monster.” She got up from her chair, took me out of my seat and kissed me hard on my mouth. “And I love you too Waverly, more than anyone else in the world.”

 

“You better all right Nicole Haught.” I hugged her tight and we both remained in that position, without knowing for how long.

 

**9 th August, 2043 (flash-forward)**

 

Both Winnie and Noelle were in complete awe of the story. Nicole and Waverly became emotional but proud. The twins got up from the couch, over to their mothers sitting together on a recliner and hugged them.

 

“You went through so much Mom and we never knew any of these. And Mama you really are the bravest person ever.” Noelle says.

 

“I knew you two were special, like soulmates who are made for each other. I couldn’t be prouder of my parents.” Winnie kisses her mothers on their foreheads. “You guys really are the best.”

 

“Can I share your story with Aryan? Please? He needs to know how to love someone so unconditionally and that true love does exist.” Noelle says with a grin on her face.

 

Both her mothers looked at each other and burst out in laughter. “You can Elle, but wouldn’t it be better if you bring him home first so that your mama and I can meet him. And probably Wynonna too because she can’t wait to meet the boy you have been bragging all the time.” Nicole says calmly.

“Mom, of course! It’s just that he’s too shy to meet you guys or should I say afraid what all of your reaction gonna be towards him.” Noelle clarifies.

 

“Elle, you know that as long as he loves and respects you and your choices; Wynonna, your mama and I are gonna be okay with that.” Nicole assures with a smile and Waverly nods in agreement.

 

“IsthisfinallymeansthatIcanintroducemygirlfriendtoyou?” Winnie says as fast as she could and releases a sigh.

 

“What?” Waverly and Nicole both say with confusion.

 

Seeing her child in some sort of hesitancy, Waverly says, “Winnie, honey, take a breath and tell us what you wanna say in normal speed so we can understand what you are saying.”

 

Winnie hesitates and that’s when Nicole comes in front of her, took her to the couch, make her sit and kneels before her. “Winn, tell me. I have told you before, there is nothing that you can’t share with either Mama or me. So spill.”

 

“Umm.. It’s just that Mom,  there is a girl I been dating since high school. We both are in different universities now, but we are still seeing each other.” Winnie keeps her gaze on her left side. “She is amazing, like REALLY really amazing. She is totally like you Mom and I think I might be in love with her.”

 

“That’s great news honey! Why didn’t you tell us about her sooner?” Waverly too joins her wife in front of the couch. “Does this girl have a name? When do we get to meet her? Why don’t you both ask your boyfriend and girlfriend to come here next Sunday? What do you say Nic?” Waverly is too happy and her excitement seems to have no bound.

“Your mama is absolutely right, you both should ask each of them for dinner next Sunday.” Nicole never denies anything that Waverly says and she happily agrees with her wife this time too. “By the way, what is her name?”

 

Winnie gives them a huge smile and says, “Nicole.”

 

All four of them start to laugh. Nicole gestures Noelle to join them and embraces her whole family at once. She has never imagined all this. She has never imagined a wife like Waverly, a family like she has now and a _present_ which she never thought, whilst coming to this city, she would have 25 years later.

 

Nicole thinks, ‘ _My tomorrow did happen.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of If Tomorrow Never Happens has finally made it til the end. Jay and I would like to thank the readers who have been following our Wayhaught story from the beginning. Your comments each these last ten chapters made us felt grateful and appreciative. Grateful that you readers have taken your time to read our story and are glad that you enjoyed it. There's nothing more happily ever after than the creating the perfect ending for our favourite gay couple. We thank you once again and to all happy reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this Wayhaught fanfic. We will be posting it every Thursday.


End file.
